La Araña me Pertenece
by A.R. Strauss
Summary: Deadpool tiene una clara obsesión (y fetiche) con ese chico de cabello castaño llamado Peter. ¿Qué pasaría si un enemigo suyo se enterase de ello? Definitivamente no le conviene dejar expuesta a esa arañita, no con otro asesino que está dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir si es que no lo puede matar. (T – M)
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:**_ _La Araña me Pertenece_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Deadpool tiene una clara obsesión (y fetiche) con ese chico de cabello castaño llamado Peter. ¿Qué pasaría si un enemigo suyo se enterase de ello? Definitivamente no le conviene dejar expuesta a esa arañita, no con otro asesino que está dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir si es que no lo puede matar. (T – M)_

 _ **Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato.**_

 **Capítulo I**

Todo estaba tranquilo esta noche. De hecho me preocupaba que hubiera tanta paz, pues normalmente no era así. Hasta estaba llegando a considerar que mi sentido arácnido estaba fallando por alguna razón. No es que fuera paranoico, pero... bueno, simplemente no es normal.

-Bueno, una última ronda y de vuelta a casa.- Me dije poniéndome de pie al borde del edificio en el que me encontraba sentado. La noche estaba iluminada por las luces de los autos, el típico tráfico de la hora punta, que por más insano que sonara, desde aquí arriba se veía como obra de arte, aunque claro, estoy seguro que los protagonistas de esta "obra" no lo verían así.- ¡Hora de saltar!- Me dije mientras lanzaba mi telaraña hacia la punta de uno de los edificios contrarios. Así fue como comencé mi último patrullaje de este día, o bueno, de esta noche.

Nada por aquí, nada por allá. Solo personas apresuradas por llegar a casa después de sus arduas jornadas de trabajo. Seguí columpiándome con mi telaraña de extremo a extremo de los edificios esperanzado de poder cerrar esta noche con un poco de acción, pero nada.

-En fin, cerramos esta noche. Si le buscamos el lado bueno, es que nadie corrió peligro, lo cual me alegra- Me dije mientras aterrizaba en un callejón tras haberme cerciorado que no hubiera nadie. Acto seguido me quité la máscara. Este callejón lo usaba eventualmente para cambiarme cada vez que la tía May se quedaba hasta tarde con alguna de sus amigas, digamos que le gustaba verme entrar por la puerta y que no me aparezca de la nada en la casa. -Veamos, mochila... - Eh, estaba seguro que la había dejado por aquí, exactamente aquí justo detrás de estas bolsas de basura.- ¿Mochila? ¡No está! - Imposible que la hayan robado, por lo menos hubieran rebuscado en todas las bolsas y cajas de basura y no solo ir directo hacia donde la escondí.- Esto no está pasando...- Suspiré lleno de frustración. - ¿Y ahora?-

-¡Boom! Spidey, Spidey ¿Buscabas esto?- Esa voz hizo que se me erizara la piel. Antes de voltear a ver al dueño, de inmediato me puse la máscara.- Tranquilo, ya sé que eres hermoso ¿Lo sabes? no deberías ocultar esa belleza de carita que tienes.- Dijo aquel adulto portador de atuendo rojo súper ajustado de nombre Deadpool.

-¡Dame eso! ¡¿Qué haces acá?!- Bien, hacía una semana que lo había conocido, o algo así. Simplemente llegamos a la misma escena donde se estaba llevando a cabo un intento de robo, bueno yo iba porque lo quería impedir, él tenía otras razones. Razones que no me parecen como la de acabar la vida de alguien por dinero.- Devuelve lo que no te pertenece.- Dije tajante apuntando hacia mi mochila.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro en el que demostramos tener, nada en común. Curiosamente me lo había topado un par de veces más, ambas en situaciones muy diferentes y sin mucha correlación.

-Ouh... ¿Spidey quiere cambiarse? Dale arañita- Dijo con tono de burla mientras agitaba la mochila alzando la mano con la que la sujetaba. Era evidente que ya era más alto que yo. Así que al hacer eso, simplemente puso en evidencia que si se trataba de una pelea de tamaños, él ya había ganado.- Uhm, te queda mejor estar en esas mallas, digo se te forman bien las nalgas ¿Lo ves? -De manera grotesca hizo con su mano libre la silueta de mi trasero, exagerándolo por supuesto.- Uff... ni que decir respecto a tu...- Apuntó hacia mis partes íntimas con total descaro, a lo cual no negaré que la máscara cubrió mi cara roja. Suficiente.

-¡Ya basta!- Apunté con mi brazo hacia la mochila y rápidamente lancé mi telaraña para arrebatársela.

-Ay que aburrido eres, eres una arañita aburrida, aburrida pero sexy- Masculló mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Bueno aparte de decir que tienes un buen paquete, sí que lo tienes, mírate nomás. Tus mallas dejan muy poco a la imaginación, es tu culpa, tú me pones así, estoy libre de todo pecado porque si te vistieras con algo menos llamativo, tal vez no me pondrías tan duro, si Spidey- Cogí mi mochila y agradecí tener la máscara puesta, pues pese a ignorar todos esos comentarios, no podía evitar sonrojarme. Sí, ese hombre sí que me ponía nervioso. De hecho, me alteraba y con ello me sacaba de onda a tal punto de no saber cómo reaccionar. Digo, ese hombre está fuera de sí. Está armado, en cualquier momento puede atacarme. Sé que ha tenido dos oportunidades para hacerlo y no lo ha hecho, pero lo más probable es que esté esperando el momento indicado.

-Bueno, ya sé que te gustan mis curvas, mi trasero... ¿mi paquete?... en fin, ¿sabes? No quiero problemas, no sé qué es lo que quieres, si quieres pelear, matarme. Si alguien ya le puso precio a mi cabeza y es tu deber entregarla por unos cuantos de miles de dólares... No lo sé, pero eres molesto. Si quieres pelear ¿por qué mejor no me demuestras ahora de lo que eres capaz? - Dije haciendo a un lado mochila y poniéndome en posición de defensa delante del mayor. Había poca luz, pero era la suficiente como para notar esa mirada clavada en mí. No iba a engañarme y sí, tenía un poco de miedo, no se trata de cualquier persona, es Deadpool…

\- Wow, wow, wow, calma arañita, calma- Comenzó a acercarse a mí.- Si tuviera que hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho, o bueno quizá no, es divertido seguirte…-

-¿Seguirme? O sea, ahora resulta que me has estado siguiendo…-

-¡Para que veas que hago un excelente trabajo!-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Nunca te diste cuenta!- Se comenzó a reír. No entendía el motivo pero comenzaba a asustarme un poco.- Verás Spidey, te he estado siguiendo, sí, así es, soy tu fan… ¡Tu fan número uno! Bueno, ya he visto tu carita.- Rápidamente saltó a mi altura y se recostó en la pared del callejón.- Sé quién eres, sé mucho de ti. Y no lo digo para asustarte.- De un momento a otro se volvió a acercar y me dio una fuerte nalgada.

-¡Agh!- Reaccioné levemente sonrojado para darle puñetazo en la cara. Fue un acto reflejo, creo. No obstante me reincorporé y procesé lo que acababa de decir.- Un segundo, ¿Sabes quién soy?- Ahora si me sentía molesto. Mi vida estaba en juego, y no solo eso… Tía May.

-Arañita que rico pegas…- Dijo sobándose el rostro.- Sí sé quién eres Peter… por algo hace un rato te dije no escondas esa carita.- Dicho aquello volvió a acercarse a mí con insistencia.-Entonces, el precio de nalguearte es recibir puñetes en la cara… Uhm… me agrada, me agrada ¿Una nalgadita más?- Antes que se acercara nuevamente a mi trasero apunté mi telaraña esa mano en especial que tantas ganas de cogerme tenía.- ¡Por Dios! ¡Diviértete un poco! Eres muy aburrido, además tu noche estuvo aburrida- Iba diciendo mientras que se retiraba la telaraña.

-Primero quiero saber lo que sabes de mi- Dije molesto. Tal vez esta situación le generaba gracia a él, como me lo había demostrado ya en dos oportunidades, siendo esta la más fuerte por así decirlo, pero a mí no. Definitivamente no y no.- Segundo, ¿por qué estas siguiéndome?-

-¿Spidey tiene miedo?-

-No-

-Responde-

-Sí tienes miedo, mira te tiemblan las piernas-

Me sonrojé y casi por instinto bajé la mirada para ver si era cierto que estaba temblando delante de ese patán, y bueno, maldita la hora que hice eso. Esa mano que había estado limpiando de telaraña…

-¡Pero como te atreves!- Nuevamente por instinto lo aparté y le di un rodillazo en la parte baja del estómago. Hasta sentí un poco de lástima al verlo dejarse caer de rodillas para abrazarse donde lo había golpeado.

-El dolor pasa, pasa arañita, y no me arrepiento- Dijo riéndose como podía mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie.- Ricas nalgas, y rica delantera. Por la forma que puedo ver desde aquí diría que está durita, pero… estaba blandita…- No dudé en ponerme en posición de nuevo por si "atacaba" otra vez o por si se ponía "serio" a su estilo, pero puso sus manos hacia delante como si no quisiera pelear.- Calma, calma… Dios, pareces una nenita, que uno le da una palmada en el trasero y se pone violenta. Apuesto a que estas rojo, si, si, rojo debajo de la máscara, ¡ay pero que bello debes estar Spidey! ¿Me dejas tocarte las pelotas? Lo siento, ya te dije, tú tienes la culpa y…-

Ya era suficiente. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo y esta situación me incomodaba demasiado, sabía que a ese hombre le gustaba joder pero ya en esta oportunidad se estaba excediendo, y no con la mejor persona que digamos.

-Deadpool- Le interrumpí a lo que se quedó mirándome perplejo.- Responde las preguntas.-

-¿Qué hay a cambio?-

-Nada-

-No hay respuestas entonces. Tendrás unas nalgas suculentas, pero sin nada a cambio, no te las daré gratis- Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado como si él fuera el indignado ante la situación.

-Me tocas sin mi consentimiento, violas mi espacio personal y no quieres decirme algo tan… ¡Simple!-

-Tú quieres algo, yo quiero algo- Dijo entre risitas que comenzaban a exasperarme.

-Ok…-

-Bien, podría pedir muchas cosas a cambio de darte mi valiosa información, y hago énfasis en valiosa, porque es muy preciada…-

-¡Al grano!-

-Ay que carácter, está bien, está bien. Te diré lo que quieras, a cambio que me dejes observarte mientras te cambias.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a dar como pequeños saltitos, así como hacen los niños cuando quieren algo. A lo que respondí con un rotundo "no"- Ya, ya más fácil. Déjame verte mientras te cambias pero puedes quedarte con la máscara. No tocare, manitos atrás- Dicho aquello se pegó contra la pared y dejó sus manos atrás.

Definitivamente estaba ardiendo de vergüenza, no podía con esta situación. En esas dos oportunidades que me había topado con él, quiero creer que fueron de casualidad, había tenido un breve encuentro vergonzoso, pero esto se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿Qué quería lograr?

-Bien, tú ganas- Comenzó a saltar como si fuera su mayor sueño y se estaba cumpliendo.-Manos atrás…-Suspiré y enseguida acató como si yo fuera un general.- Pero primero me responderás.-

-Bah- Se quejó y luego asintió.- A ver, a ver, ¿Qué sé de la arañita sexy? Oh sí. Te llamas Peter Parker, vives con tu tía May, ella te lava la ropa, aún vas a clases, sales por lo general a las cuatro de la tarde, observas la ciudad desde ese edificio antes de comenzar tu rutina…-Señaló el edificio mientras hacía memoria.- Qué más… oh sí, te encantan los bizcochos, ¿Sabes? Yo te puedo hacer cambiar ese gusto por unos ricos tacos ¿Qué dices? Tú y yo, unos ricos tacos por la noche…- Me crucé de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima.- Ok, ok, dejemos los tacos para después… Y bueno, con respecto a la segunda pregunta, nada en especial. Sabes que mato por dinero, pero debo admitir que esto lo hago por diversión, ya sabes espiarte o seguirte en mis ratos libres, solo por diversión, palabra.- Dijo como si se tratara de una broma.

-¿No vas a matarme?- Pregunté casi de manera estúpida. A lo que me sonrojé por eso.

-Eh, no- Ladeó la cabeza infantilmente.- No me has dado razones todavía.- Eso último sí me tensó un poco, no debía bajar la guardia.- Bueno, ya sabes que tengo un fetiche contigo, que me gustan tus nalgas así bien redonditas y apretaditas, y ni hablar de esas pelotas bien sujetadas con tu…- No dudé en lanzarle un poco de mi telaraña en la boca. Ya había entendido eso, no quería seguir escuchando.

Deadpool hizo de todo para quitarse eso de la boca, a lo que rápidamente soltó un "¡Grosero!" pero se quedó al menos, por unos cuantos segundos en silencio al ver cómo me quitaba la ropa. Definitivamente no hice nada parecido a un show. Solo me quité el traje lo más rápido que pude y me vestí. Nada de gestos, nada de poses, nada de nada, solo un cambio de ropa fugaz. Agradecí llevar ropa interior ese día.

-Oh sí, oh sí, arañita, eres, oh sí…-

-Listo, que tengas buenas noches- Dije aun ridículamente con la máscara. Él sabía quién era, como era por todo lo que había revelado. Pero en esta oportunidad preferí quedármela por dos razones. No quiero creer que todo lo que haya dicho sea cierto, mucho de mi está en juego… simplemente no quiero creer, y segundo, que estaba más rojo que un tomate, sentía mi cara arder. Sí, no sé ni porqué ni como llegué a cambiarme en casi diez segundos delante de un extraño por información, bueno no era tan extraño, pero sí alguien del que no debería fiarme.

-¿Qué tan rápido? Yo sí me tomé mi tiempo ¡No es justo!- Hizo un pequeño berrinche el cual, ignoré.

-No me hagas decir más…- Dicho aquello suspire y tomé mi camino.

-¡Spidey! ¡Bombón! ¡Recién comienza la noche! ¿¡A poco ya te vas!?- Comenzó a seguirme nuevamente.

-Podrías… ¿Por favor… dejar de seguirme?- Suspiré nuevamente, no quería golpearlo otra vez, ese no era mi estilo.- Ya hice lo que querías-

-Yo también hice lo que querías-

Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo. Ya ni me tomé la molestia de voltear para verlo atrás mío. Continué con mi camino y ya estando cerca de casa, habiéndome asegurado todo el camino que nadie me viera, o no hubiera alguien mejor dicho, decidí girarme para botar una última vez a Deadpool antes de llegar a la cuadra de mi casa, pero ya no estaba. Giré por todos lados y efectivamente, y no estaba. ¿En qué momento? Suspiré ya cansado y me quité la máscara.

Solo quería dormir, habría sido un día realmente aburrido si ese hombre no se hubiera acercado. Bien, probablemente me lo toparía casualmente en un par de días, sí, casualmente.

Al llegar a casa, saludé a tía May, y seguí directo a mi habitación. No vi ninguna visita por lo que asumí que ya debía haberse ido, bueno sí que había perdido bastante tiempo con el "mercenario"

-Al fin… hora de dormir- Me dejé caer en la cama boca abajo sobre la almohada.- Que día… qué noche…-

 **Continuará…**

 **Mi primer fic en esta sección, de verdad espero haber cumplido sus expectativas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Título:_** _La Araña me Pertenece_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Deadpool tiene una clara obsesión (y fetiche) con ese chico de cabello castaño llamado Peter. ¿Qué pasaría si un enemigo suyo se enterase de ello? Definitivamente no le conviene dejar expuesta a esa arañita, no con otro asesino que está dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir si es que no lo puede matar. (T – M)_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

 **Capítulo II**

Miraba el techo de mi habitación esperando quedarme dormido. Mi mente estaba demasiado activa pensando en lo que había acontecido hacía algunas horas. Es decir, yo sé que a veces soy un poco impulsivo o tomo decisiones de las cuales no siempre me siento satisfecho... Aún así trato de ser sensato. Me gusta ser una persona divertida cuando puedo, a veces sé que soy introvertido, pero trato de mejorar en ello. Suspiré y me di la vuelta quedando ahora de costado, mirando fijamente mi reloj despertador. Sí, ahora me sentía frustrado, que mi cerebro elija un Miércoles a las tres de la madrugada para tener una charla existencial sobre mi forma de ser y sobre qué demonios había pasado en el callejón, ya era demasiada mala suerte... claro, pero cuando necesitaba que mi cerebro mandara información civilizada, no sé algo así como para no quedar como un estúpido ante los demás, se negaba a cooperar. ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Ah no! Pero cuando se trataba de exámenes de química... Sí, soy Peter Parker, un nerd... Con las ciencias sí puedo fluir, con la sociedad... bueno, me cuesta...

-Siento que en alguna vida pasada hice mucho daño como para tener tan mala suerte ahora...- Suspire agarrando mi almohada y tapándome la cara con ella. Tenía que levantarme a las seis de la mañana, bañarme e ir a clases, y yo aquí pensando en porque soy así.- Uhm... ya son las cuatro... -Vi sin querer el reloj. Genial...

Me giré nuevamente ahora con la mirada fija en la pared con la finalidad de restarle importancia y con la clara fe de dormir aunque sea un par de horas... y así fue.

Ese día en la escuela lo pasé fatal, no me gustaba amanecerme y menos en cosas poco productivas. Suspiré. Ya estaba de regreso a casa... Necesitaba descansar una hora aunque sea para poder ser productivo por la noche. Sin embargo...

-¡Petey!- Oh, no... Sólo quería llegar a casa y dormir un poco... solo quería un poco de paz... Un momento ¿¡Qué!?

-¡Qué diablos!- No llevaba mi máscara, estaba expuesto, estaba saliendo de clases... De inmediato me cubrí la cara con ambos brazos. Sí, todo un idiota. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer.

-Hey, hey te llamé así para proteger tu identidad secreta- Dijo el de rojo. No tenía que verlo, era suficiente con su voz para saber quién era.- Además Petey, Petey, ¿Ya te olvidaste? ayer te dije que ya sabía cómo era esa hermosa carita.- Dicho aquello sentí como un brazo me rodeaba con el cuello y me daba un fuerte abrazo ¿Era en serio?

-Agh...- Bufé haciéndome a un lado ya sin importar que vea mi rostro. Si ya sabía... qué más daba, solo debía vigilarlo.

-¡Oh! ¿La arañita está de malas?-

-No-

-A mí me parece que sí, aunque tu trasero no tiene nada de malo ¿Eh?- Se rió un poco mientras acomodaba su paso a lado del mío y miraba con total descaro mi trasero. Sí, sin siquiera tener la amabilidad de disimular.

-¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Para nada!- Me quedé parado un momento un poco sonrojado y lo miré con sarcasmo.- De hecho es el mejor día de mi vida, ayer un mercenario loco, sí realmente loco, fuera de sí, demostró saber mi biografía, mi identidad secreta y como civil ¿Sabes qué más? no solo eso, aparte parece tener una obsesión con mi trasero y quien sabe que otras partes de mi cuerpo...-

-¡Todo!- Me interrumpió infantilmente, a lo que solo me sonrojé un poco más tratando de ignorar ese comentario.

-Como iba diciendo... ah sí, no sé cómo diablos terminé cambiándome frente a él...-

-Lo cual podría volver a repetirse...-

-¡Claro que no! Más bien... ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a hacer tus cosas y me dejas tranquilo?- Ok, soné rudo. Estoy seguro que era el sueño, no estoy de humor para estas tonterías. No ahora.

-Ouch arañita, sí que estás bien molesto ¿Ah?- Dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.- ¿Vamos por unos tacos? eso le quita el malhumor a cualquiera, te lo digo por experiencia.- Dijo. Acto seguido, sin previo aviso me levantó los labios con ambos dedos, formando una sonrisa. Estuve a punto de golpearle la cara por tanta estupidez pero me contuve. Aparté sus manos suavemente sin creérmelo yo mismo.

-Mira Deadpool...-

-¡¿Te me vas a declarar?!- Pude distinguir bajo su máscara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia mí.

-Eh... no... -Dios, dame paciencia. Lo empujé un poco para que no invadiera mi espacio personal.- a lo que voy es que, sé quién eres, qué haces desde hace ya buen tiempo... o sea sé que eres Deadpool, y no porque te siga o te espíe... al menos muchos sabemos a qué te dedicas... y bueno, recién hace una semana que hemos comenzado a intercambiar palabras.- Respiré hondo al ver como el mercenario por fin se había callado dejándome hablar en paz.- ¡Y no! ¡No de la mejor manera! ¡¿Qué clase de "fan" se acerca a querer tocarte el trasero?!...-

-Yo- Levantó la mano asintiendo con la cabeza para después cruzarse de brazos sin quitarme la vista de encima. Lo ignoré de nuevo.

-Digo, eso es muy... anormal, creo yo... y ya bueno, la cuestión es que me incomodas y mucho. Créeme.- Dije finalmente.- No quiero pelear, creo que tú tampoco... entonces... ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos acá y cada uno vuelve a su vida común y corriente dentro de lo poco de corriente que queda?- Bien, más amable no pude ser. Dicho aquello continué con mi camino a casa. Al pasar unos tres minutos sin sentir alguna presencia siguiéndome, me giré.- Creo que sí fui un poco rudo... bueno, se lo merecía, aunque sea un poco-

Llegue a casa y tía May no se encontraba. Fui directo a la cocina y vi que había dejado una notita en el refrigerador explicándome que llegaría tarde y había un poco de comida ya lista para que me sirva, ah sí, y que deje todo limpio. Antes de servirme algo fui a mi habitación a dejar mi mochila y vaya sorpresa...

-¿Me extrañaste arañita?- Dijo el mayor recostado en mi cama. Aparentemente se había adelantado y... había entrado por la ventana. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, y de verdad que sí... Pero que más grande molestia podía ser este hombre. Rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Deadpool! ¡Estas llevando esto muy lejos! ¡Te pedí algo hace un momento!-

-Y te hice caso Petey, ¿sabes? comienza a gustarme ese gesto que pones- Me señaló con el dedo.- Ese que frunces el ceño, y así te vas poniendo colorado y ¡Listo! una arañita suculenta. Una amargada arañita de buen trasero y suculenta- De un momento a otro comenzó a quitarse sus armas. Me quedé perplejo.- No te asustes cariño, solo las dejaré acá.- Dijo colocando todas sus armas seguido de sus katanas sobre el escritorio que tenía a lado. Hecho aquello se lanzó sobre mi cama una vez más.- Me pediste que vuelva a mi vida normal o algo así, bueno, eso es lo que hago.-

-¿Seguir a los demás y echarse en la cama de los que sigues?- Arqueé una ceja cruzándome de brazos una vez que hube dejado mi mochila en el suelo.

-Eh... ¿Sí?- Ladeó la cabeza como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Dios! ¡Deadpool!-

-¡Lo sé Spidey, soy todo un dios!-

Ya no quería amargarme en este día, solo quería dormir un poco antes de comenzar mi rutina por la ciudad como Spiderman... ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de paz? Bueno, había conseguido un poco de paz al ver todo su armamento sobre mi escritorio. Katanas, bombas, pistolas... al menos el loco no estaba armado.

-Uno, no eres un dios- Dije puntual mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio.- Dos... ya en serio... hasta ayer te pude creer que me seguías por diversión, pero hoy ya no lo creo. ¿Acaso estas en una misión ultra secreta donde debas interactuar conmigo? o algo así, no tengo idea...- Me encorvé un poco y me llevé una mano a la cara apoyando mi codo sobre mi pierna.- Bueno y tres, creo que literalmente sabes más que mucho sobre mí, y me gustaría por lo menos saber tu nombre... Si todo lo que dices es cierto, no creo que tengas inconvenientes en presentarte Deadpool.-

El hombre se quedó mirándome unos segundos y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama.- Está bien baby boy, pero la verdad es que no te he mentido.- Se puso de pie mientras se estiraba haciendo tronar sus huesos, bastante exagerado diría yo. Se acomodó los pantalones, sobre todo la parte de adelante.- Oh, son un poco apretados... el traje, ya sabes- Se rió.- Comencemos, uno, soy un dios en la cama y si no me crees te lo puedo demostrar arañita.- Me guiñó un ojo con todo y máscara incluida. Solo arqueé nuevamente mi ceja en respuesta a ello sin inmutarme.- Dos, soy tu fan desde hace mucho tiempo Petey, y bueno es divertido seguirte, en realidad el hecho de seguirte porque tu vida a veces es muy aburrida.- Se rió nuevamente mientras hacia un gesto de hacer memoria.- y bueno, tres, mi nombre es Wade Wilson, para servirte... arañita- hizo un gesto a modo de broma, como una especie de reverencia súper exagerada. No pude evitar reírme un poco ante ello.

-Así que eres mi fan desde hace ya varios meses... Wade Wilson- Cuestioné.- Por lo que debo entender que me has estado siguiendo desde hace mucho más que una semana.- Dicho aquello, el aludido simplemente asintió mientras caminaba hasta la ventana de mi habitación.- ¿Algo más que deba saber?-

-Que tienes un buen trasero Petey- Se giró hacia mí para hacerme un gesto grotesco con ambas manos, como si apretara un trasero imaginario.

-¿Algo más aparte de eso?-

-Que me pareces atractivo- Me sonrojé.

-Si hace mucho tiempo me sigues, ¿Por qué recién ahora me hablas?- Ajá, esa era la pregunta ahora. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

Deadpool se quedó en silencio, lo cual no era para nada normal, y eso generó mi intriga al máximo.

-Pues, es algo complicado de explicar. Verás Petey... soy un poco tímido en algunas cosas.- Le miré incrédulo a lo que solo suspiró con impaciencia.- Ok, ok... simplemente no sabía cómo acercarme sin lanzarme a tu trasero y espantarte de por vida.- Nuevamente bajó la mirada hacia mis pantalones a lo que me sonrojé mucho más de lo que pude haber estado.- Sólo esperé el momento indicado para aventarme a ti arañita.-

-Oye Wade-

-¿Sí, baby boy?-

-Estás loco- Dije aún sonrojado por toda su palabrería cruzándome de piernas y de brazos. Aún no terminaba de creerle la última respuesta a mi interrogante, pero ya sería en otro momento. Al menos ya sé más de Deadpool, tal vez no tanto como él de mí, pero supongo que poco a poco me iría revelando más detalles... con el tiempo...

Y así fue como, aunque sea difícil de creer, se pasaron tres largos meses…

Mi vida siempre había sido algo aburrida fuera de la que llevaba como Spiderman, siempre las mismas rutinas y siempre la misma gente con la que hablaba regularmente. Podía ser bromista pero no con todos. Wade, por otro lado, se había vuelto un gran amigo, o bueno algo así, es decir creo que los amigos no tienen una obsesión por el trasero del otro, o por lanzárseles encima, además tampoco creo que sea tan normal mandar tantos mensajes indirectos... y directos a tu compañero. No iba a negar que me hacía sentir incómodo y que ya en algunas oportunidades sí que le había metido su buen golpe. No obstante, fuera de ello, había comenzado a sentir cierto aprecio por el gran Deadpool, además cabía resaltar este punto como muy importante, ya que había abandonado su labor como mercenario... bueno no del todo porque necesitaba dinero, pero sí a grandes escalas; y a cambio, la mayor parte del tiempo la había pasado a ayudarme a combatir el mal... A su manera claro, pero algo era algo.

-Agh...- Aplasté mi cara con la almohada estando boca arriba. Esta situación no me gustaba para nada.

Tenía clases en cuatro horas y yo aquí en mi cama tratando de dormir pensando en porqué Wade no se había manifestado en los últimos cuatro días. O sea, no es que dependiera de él, por supuesto que no, pero de hecho me hubiera gustado que me avisara que no estaría por tanto tiempo. Al menos así podría enfocarme en otra cosa sin darle tanta importancia. Suspiro girándome y dejando la almohada a un lado. Por más raro que suene, de verdad estoy extrañando sus comentarios acerca de mi trasero, creo que ya es una costumbre aunque lo ignore. Volví a suspirar y en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Mi sentido arácnido se activo, sentía peligro acercarse.

-No hay momento para descansar ¿Verdad? Si no es mi cerebro, es la ciudad…- Me dije mientras me colocaba mi traje lo más rápido que pude.

Esto era extraño. Este tipo de cosas no solían pasar, de hecho el que mi sentido arácnido, detectando peligro, se activase a las dos de la madrugada sin alguna explosión o alguna alarma, en sí algo que llamase la atención, no era del todo común.

Salí de mi habitación por la ventana sin hacer ruido para que tía May no se percatara de mi ausencia. Usé mi telaraña para balancearme entre los edificios del vecindario y así llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar de los hechos. A medida que me acercaba más me preocupaba, pues no parecía suceder nada.

-Bien, ligeramente aterrador- Me dije mientras aterrizaba en una zona apartada donde más habían callejones que casas.-No es la parte más bonita de la ciudad que digamos…- Dije mientras me acercaba a uno donde el peligro se sentía cada vez más fuerte.

Todo estaba oscuro, a las justas se podía ver por alguno de los postes de luz que apenas alumbraban, pues la mayoría estaban atrofiados por pandilleros, repito, esta zona de la ciudad estaba terrible.

-Entonces… es una agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí- La voz no se me hacía para nada familiar, me giré de inmediato al sentir a ese hombre atrás mío.-Lindo traje Spiderman, de hecho es todo un honor poder presenciarte en persona más que por periódicos-

El hombre que me hablaba estaba con un saco negro y un sombrero del mismo color, por lo que no podía diferenciar su rostro. Se veía como una persona más, pero no podía fiarme de ello, esa persona era la que emanaba esta energía.

-No es por nada, pero esa vestimenta parece sacada de una película de espionaje de los ochenta.- Dije en tono burlón, pero el hombre siguió sin inmutarse. Más bien, levantó un poco la mirada y me sonrió de lado.

-Me alegra que te guste, es un clásico- Dijo con sorna mientras se acercaba a mí.-

-Ah, ah, mejor quédate atrás.- Le apunté con mi brazo.- A cualquier movimiento brusco que hagas, me veré obligado a usar esto, sí ya sabes, mi telaraña, así que mejor hagamos esto por el lado amable, salvo que quieras algo pegajoso encima de ti- Dije sin bajar la guardia.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti- Me dijo aún sin detener su paso.- ¿Dónde está ese idiota bocazas?- Me apuntó con el dedo y dejó ver una sonrisa cínica con la poca luz que aún caía sobre él.- Sé que, le es difícil dejarte… Tengo entendido que los últimos meses ha sido como tu sombra… o ¿es que el mercenario te propuso matrimonio y ahora eres algo así como su novio?- Dicho aquello soltó una risa fuerte.- Qué rápido cambia de gustos ¿eh? Primero prostitutas y ahora el gran Spiderman, qué interesante… Gustos peculiares…- Dijo con total cinismo deteniéndose por fin.

Fruncí el ceño. Sí que quería molestar aquel hombre.-A ver, a ver, el señor de aspecto retro pregunta por Deadpool, lamentablemente no sé nada de él, así que si lo has venido a buscar te aconsejaría hacerlo por otro lado, no aquí y menos a esta hora ¿Qué no tienes sueño?- Traté de sonar más confiado que nervioso.- Y bueno, no soy su novio ni nada de eso…- Suspiré tratando de verme fastidiado.- O sea, tú también me has estado siguiendo.- Afirmé.

El hombre volvió a reírse.- Creo que ya fue suficiente conversación… ¿Qué te parece si la continuamos en mi guarida?- Dicho aquello, con una velocidad que realmente no era propia de un humano se lanzón contra mí. Sin pensarlo usé mi telaraña hacia arriba donde había una escalera metálica para levantarme.- Nada mal, es una lástima que no desees venir por las buenas.-

-Yo pienso que es una lástima que no quieras irte por las buenas.- Dije burlón mientras le lanzaba mi telaraña para dejarlo adherido contra la pared. Increíblemente esquivó todos mis ataques. ¿Qué demonios? Rápidamente llegó hasta mí de un salto y me tiró un fuerte golpe en la cara que me mandó directo al suelo.-Agh…-

-Buen intento, Peter- Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre y me levanté lo más rápido que pude. De inmediato le lancé una telaraña al puño que venía directo a mi rostro, pero a las justas pude hacer tiempo para hacerme a un lado, pues no tardó en deshacerse de ella y golpear al suelo donde había estado mi cara, dejando una gran grieta.

-¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?- Pregunté limpiándome un hilo de sangre de mi mejilla notando que una parte de mi máscara se había desgarrado por el primer golpe. Nada grave… todavía.

-¿No te queda claro que al igual que el estúpido de Wade, te estuve siguiendo? Una última oportunidad Peter Parker, ven conmigo por las buenas.- Dijo sarcástico. Acto seguido al verme negar con la cabeza saltó hacia mí con la clara intención de patearme en las costillas. Lo esquivé usando mi telaraña para salir, pero no tuve tanta suerte cuando se volvió a aventar.-Es una lástima, que tenga que arruinar parte de tu perfecto rostro para que me hagas caso.- Escuché decirle. Dicho aquello me tomó por el cabello con todo y máscara para enseguida lanzarme contra una de las paredes del callejón.- ¿Duele?- Me preguntó con una risa que apenas pude escuchar por el aturdimiento. Definitivamente estaba sangrando, caí directo al suelo sin poder hacer algo. El hombre era demasiado fuerte… Estuve a punto de erguirme pero sentí una fuerte pisada en mi espalda, seguido de una asquerosa patada en las costillas que me empujó hasta la mitad de la pista. Sentí un desgarro total en esa zona. Hice mi último esfuerzo por levantarme y nuevamente sentí su pie encima de mí.-No lo hagas más difícil… Mi intención no es matarte, solo quiero vengarme…- Dicho aquello sentí como una aguja atravesaba mi cuello. Genial…

-Al menos… ¿Me dices… cuál es tu… maldito nombre?- Pregunté sabiendo que ya no podría hacer mucho, mientras sentía un mareo atroz y como mi cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse. Acto seguido a duras penas sentí un fuerte agarre en mi muñeca. Ese hombre me estaba arrastrando por la pista. Sin más, me lanzó en una especie de camión de carga o algo parecido, la verdad es que ya no podía diferenciar nada. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento…

-Llámame Ajax-

El vehículo comenzó a moverse y pude escuchar unos cinco o seis motores de motocicletas alrededor de este…

 **Continuará…**

 **Un poco largo este capítulo, lo sé, la verdad es que no quiero dejar nada suelto. También tomé en cuenta una que otra observación que me hicieron saber para mejorarlo! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y haber cumplido nuevamente sus expectativas!**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir escribiendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Título:**_ _La Araña me Pertenece_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Deadpool tiene una clara obsesión (y fetiche) con ese chico de cabello castaño llamado Peter. ¿Qué pasaría si un enemigo suyo se enterase de ello? Definitivamente no le conviene dejar expuesta a esa arañita, no con otro asesino que está dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir si es que no lo puede matar. (T – M)_

 _ **Deadpool ni Spiderman me pertenecen.**_

 **Capítulo III**

Acabábamos de terminar de lidiar contra quince hombres armados. Estos, aparentemente estaban trasladando químicos robados de uno de los laboratorios más importantes de la ciudad. De hecho, esto no había salido en las noticias ya que habían preferido mantenerlo con perfil bajo y así evitar manchar su reputación. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Wade, así de simple. No todo era un camino de rosas hasta para las mejores empresas de cualquier rubro. Lamentablemente siempre había personas dispuestas a matar o a contratar a alguien que lo hiciera para recuperar lo que les pertenecía y dejarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. Y bueno, ¿A quién habían contratado para tan riesgosa misión? Al más grande mercenario. Y ¿Qué hago yo acá si se trata de uno de sus sucios trabajos? Simple, ya habíamos conversado sobre el exceso de sangre, por lo que, así como él aparecía de la nada para echarme una mano durante mis enfrentamientos, en esta oportunidad me había negado a esperar los detalles.

Estábamos echados en el techo de un edificio. Wade había terminado innecesariamente sin un brazo y con un par de órganos en exhibición tras un fuerte y enorme corte en su vientre. Esa había sido la primera vez que pude sentir como si algo se removiera en mi estómago, y no de asco por ver sus entrañas, sino de algo más fuerte que preocupación. Los primeros días que pude ver su malestar y su poco interés en este, sí que me generó preocupación, pero más que nada curiosidad por su forma de ser. No obstante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, bien, debía admitirlo, me angustiaba. De hecho siempre se reía y hacía ver que tener medio estómago afuera era de lo más normal, claro no siempre, más bien en aquellas pequeñas oportunidades donde su trabajo había sido exigente por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Oye Wade, créeme que no era necesario lo de…-

-Baby boy, si es necesario pondría mi cuerpo para que no te caiga ni el pétalo de una rosa- Dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo, colocando ambos brazos debajo de su cabeza. No pude evitar reír un poco ante ese comentario tan estúpido.

-Bien, hazlo con un pétalo, pero no con una cuchilla que puedo esquivar o atrapar…- Suspiré también mirando al cielo.- Sé que te regeneras y lo que digas, pero no es agradable verte así…-

-¿Qué?- Se giró de inmediato para verme directo a la máscara que aún tenía puesta.

-No, no, no me refiero a eso-

-¿La arañita se está preocupando por mi?- Se sentó con las piernas dobladas notando a duras penas que su herida ya no estaba tan desagradable como hacía unos momentos.

-¡Wade! ¡Déjame terminar!-

-Oh Baby boy- Extendió los brazos como si esperara a que me lanzara sobre él o algo así.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que es feo verte desangrándote! ¡Eres mi amigo y creo que a cualquiera le preocupara!-

-Petey, se te ve tan delicioso cuando te preocupas por mí- Dijo ladeando la cabeza. Me sonrojé demasiado, agradecía estar con mi máscara para que no lo notara y no me hiciera más escenas.

-Ya cállate Wade-

De un momento a otro el mayor se puso de pie e hizo sonar su espalda y cuello mientras se estiraba. Preferí no ver como parte de su brazo comenzaba a regenerarse, era simplemente desagradable.

-¿Te vas? –Pregunté levantándome casi por inercia.

-Si quiero pasar tiempo contigo mañana, baby boy, debo entregar esas pociones multicolores ahora- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, esos de la prensa filmaron y transmitieron como llevaban presos a los tipejos, y el jefecito dijo que quería sus cabezas, así que ¡Maldita sea! Deberé renegociar… o mejor los amenazo ¡Sí, sí! ¿Qué te parece? Si tantas cabezas quieren ver rodando, las pueden tener y en primera fila- Dijo riéndose como si hubiera sido su mejor chiste. Respondí únicamente arqueando una ceja.- Está bien, está bien, nada de cabezas volando.- Dijo como un niño resondrado.

-Sabes Wade, te agradezco el que no los hayas matado…-

-¡Sólo porque tú me lo pediste baby boy!- Hizo énfasis mientras que levantaba el maletín con los químicos y me lo entregaba.- Ahora, agárrate arañita.-

Sin previo aviso me levantó con su único brazo y me colocó sobre su hombro. Antes de que pudiera reclamar se había lanzado por la parte de atrás del edificio cayendo de a pocos en los balcones y así suavizar la caída de quince pisos. No negaré que me había dolido el estómago con cada aterrizada.

-¡Dios Wade! ¿¡Estás loco!? –Le entregué el maletín que por pura inercia lo había sostenido.- ¿Siempre haces cosas innecesarias?- Me sobé en el estómago.

-Tener la oportunidad de agarrar tu trasero nunca es innecesario, así deba saltar quince pisos.- Me guiñó un ojo aún con la máscara. Me volví a sonrojar, no era necesario que me viera, era demasiado obvio.- ¿De dónde crees que te agarré para bajar Petey?- Se rio. Acto seguido, cuando me giré para encararlo ya había desaparecido.

-Estúpido Wade- Suspiré dirigiéndome a casa. Aún sonrojado por ese pequeño acontecimiento. Sinceramente por haber sostenido el maletín y el dolor en mi vientre; no me había percatado de ese detalle en mi trasero… En fin.

Esa noche, por primera vez había sentido más incomodidad de lo normal. Es decir, siempre me hacía sentir incómodo, pero en esta oportunidad me había dejado con otra sensación… Una difícil de describir. No me sentía molesto, pero me preguntaba si de verdad vendría el día de mañana así como lo había dicho. Talvez había influido el que me dejara ir a su misión y que sobre todo me hiciera caso de no matar a nadie pese a que su sueldo posiblemente disminuyera.

En fin, la cuestión es que me sentía extrañamente feliz. Sí, así me hubiera agarrado el trasero.

Un frío inexplicable me envolvió de un momento a otro poniéndose mi visión nublada. Esto no podía estar pasando, no estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, al contrario lo estaba recuperando… ¿Qué es esto?

Como pude, abrí los ojos. La cabeza me estaba reventando, de verdad que nunca había sentido tanto dolor acumulado, al menos que recordara. Aún tenía mi máscara puesta, traté de moverme pero me di cuenta que estaba fuertemente sujetado a lo que parecía ser una mesa de metal.

Todo estaba oscuro, de lejos podía divisar una que otra luz pero no me dejaban observar nada que tuviera a mí alrededor. Traté de continuar con calma y no llamar la atención de quien sea que me haya puesto en esta situación. Lo mejor era pasar desapercibido mientras me incorporaba nuevamente.

Traté de levantar mis muñecas, pero estaban fuertemente sujetadas a la mesa. Suspiré un poco frustrado. Traté de mover las piernas, que las tenía ligeramente separadas, pero mis rodillas estaban sujetadas al igual que mis muñecas y mis talones. Bien, esto sí se estaba saliendo de control… Acababa de soñar, por así decirlo, uno de los mejores recuerdos que había tenido con Wade y de la nada despierto en un lugar sumamente frío, desconocido sujetado a una helada cama de metal. Parecía salido de película…

-Peter Parker- Una voz ligeramente conocida sonó a mi lado. Me estremecí buscando con la mirada por todos lados al dueño de las palabras, pero no podía ver nada. No obstante, lo que sí me preocupó es que aún tenía mi traje… y quien sea que fuera esa persona, sabía mi identidad.- Oh, lo siento, hay que ser más cordiales ¿Te sientes mejor Spiderman? Lamento el golpe que te di en la cabeza, pero… ya sabes, tenía que hacerlo si quería traerte acá, además claro está que por las buenas no lo hubieras venido.- Dicho aquello prendió las luces. Por fin pude recordar a ese tipo…

Di un rápido vistazo al lugar y no se me hacía para nada familiar. De hecho parecía una especie de cueva ambientada con artefactos y máquinas de hospital mezcladas con de tortura. El ambiente era enorme, y cada luz que hace un rato había podido ver, era la que alumbraba cada camilla. Sin mencionar que la distancia entre estas era enorme. El techo era rocoso, lo cual me preocupó. ¿Qué clase de lugar era este? ¿Literalmente era una cueva en medio de algún bosque adaptada para experimentar con personas? Rápidamente miré mi cuerpo y sí, todo estaba sujetado con bandas de metal extremadamente gruesas.

-¿Qué es esto? –Fue lo único que pregunté mirándolo. Ya no traía ese traje oscuro, ahora tenía una bata de laboratorio y se le veía bastante tranquilo.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Traté de sonar más desafiante que preocupado. De hecho, el verlo como si de un doctor se tratase me causó escalofríos.

-Oh, ¿Ya no tienes sentido del humor?- Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica mientras caminaba hacia un estante. El ruido que hacían esos artefactos me daba a entender que estaba buscando una jeringa o algo similar.- Verás, Peter… No tengo nada en contra de ti.- Dijo acercándose.- Al menos no por ahora, todavía no has interferido en mis asuntos, así que por ese lado te pido una disculpa- Comentó con una sonrisa cínica mientras introducía un líquido transparente en la jeringa.

-¿Qué…?-

Ajax se colocó nuevamente al frente mío y dejó la jeringa a un lado. No podía ocultar mi nerviosismo. Intenté hacer con mi muñeca la postura que me permitía presionar mi disparador de telaraña, pero no lo sentía ¡No lo tenía!

-Oh, lo siento, tomé esto sin tu permiso- Mostró a un lado mis disparadores. Fruncí el entrecejo, no tenía nada para defenderme salvo mi fuerza… Pero estaba literalmente inmovilizado.- No puedo arriesgarme que arruines mi plan… ¿El idiota de Wade alguna vez te habló de mí?- Me preguntó mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba a la atura de mi rostro.- Bueno, si es que aún no lo ha hecho, te lo contaré yo… aunque creo que a él no le agradaría la idea.- Se rio abiertamente generándome más molestia.- Sí, ese bastardo trató de matarme en más de una oportunidad- Se inclinó de hombros acercando una de sus manos a mi rostro.- Y como ya sabrás, ese bocazas no morirá tan fácilmente, es como una mala hierba… una mala hierba que por más que la aniquiles, vuelve a salir… ¿No lo crees, Peter? –Se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza fingiendo preocupación.- Entonces, mi estimado Parker… ¿Qué te parece esta fabulosa idea? ¡Atrapamos a un ser que estime, sobre estime para ser exactos! Y lo dejamos al borde la muerte… claro que no es justo para ti, lo sé, lo sé… pero cuando él te vea agonizante, pequeño Peter… y vea que si no se entrega a mí, morirías frente a él…-

-¿Soy tu señuelo? –Bien, me estaba hirviendo la sangre de tan sólo escucharlo. Ajax quería matarme lentamente por lo que acababa de entender si es que Wade no se entregaba durante mi agonía ¿Estaba loco o qué? –Yo creo que deberías pensar un poco mejor las cosas. Si cumplieras todo lo que acabas de decir ¿Qué harías con él? –

-Primero… ¿Crees que él se perdonaría verte al igual que él? –Hizo una pausa y me miró como si no me creyera lo que estaba diciendo.- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes cómo es su cara? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Lo sabes verdad? –Comenzó a reírse como si realmente le causara gracia. Había visto parte de su rostro cuando comíamos algo, pero hasta ahí nomás. Había notado que tenía cicatrices pronunciadas… Pero no había ahondado en ello. -¿Te ha contado como llegó a ser un monstruo y porque nunca se quita la máscara? –Siguió riéndose.- Bueno, ya no importa. Se lo hice yo, y ahora… lamentablemente me veré obligado a hacerte lo mismo. Tan bello rostro y será arruinado.- Dicho aquello comenzó a levantar mi máscara. Intenté con movimientos bruscos impedirlo pero no pude.- Wade Wilson, jamás podría perdonarse que te pasara algo así y menos a mi merced. Eso sí debes saber… Entonces, si él se entrega a mí, simplemente terminarías con… sí, con varias cicatrices y con suerte no tan deforme como él. Así que no te asustes, como te lo dije antes… no quiero matarte, no me des razones para ello…-

Me sentía ofuscado. Sabía más o menos de la condición de Wade, sabía que me apreciaba… sabía casi todo pero a medias… y por intuición.

-Para finalizar esta conversación que ya fue bastante larga… La tecnología avanza y eso no me cabe duda que lo sabes- Pasó ambas manos por mi rostro viendo directamente mi desprecio, a su vez que movía unos dedos por las heridas que los golpes en el callejón me habían producido.- En todo este tiempo hemos desarrollado una especie de antídoto para los experimentos fallidos, este se encarga de remover las células regenerativas aceleradas del cuerpo de los… voluntarios que fracasaron. Lamentablemente no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con las del bastardo… pero sí como para eliminar las tuyas, o si es que son un poco más resistentes de lo pensando, suspender su actividad por un buen tiempo. Tiempo necesario como para que una hemorragia no cese y pues… pase lo que tenga que pasar.-Suspiró- No mataré a Wade, es una pérdida de tiempo, pero podemos matar… ¿Su alma? Sé que contigo sí la tiene, y talvez consiga que él mismo se autodestruya… Pero antes de ello, necesito que se entregue para… ya sabes, hacer un prototipo mejor a base de su sangre y una vez que complete mi proyecto… me alegraría saber que consiguió la forma de suicidarse-

-¿Esa es tu venganza?- Pregunté finalmente con el ceño levemente fruncido apartando sus manos con un movimiento de cuello. No quería verme asustado, de hecho, quería fingir lo contrario.

-Una venganza bien pensada es aquella que te genera beneficios a largo plazo. Es una oportunidad única Peter. ¿Crees que si simplemente te destrozo frente a él y dejo que destruya lo que quiera para que luego se largue a llorarle a su putrefacta vida, sería beneficioso para mí? –Se rio mientras que ahora se ponía de pie.

-Eres un maldito…-

-No, el maldito es Wade…-Comentó riéndose.- Desde que dejó de meterse con prostitutas y comenzó a seguirte, pues… Te jodió.-

-¿De… de qué hablas?- Mi rostro cambió a ser uno más de curiosidad por más que traté de ocultarlo.

-Esto será lo último que te diré porque esta conversación ya se puso aburrida… Este plan quería ejercerlo hace ya mucho tiempo, pero dudaba que se preocupase tanto por una prostituta, de ahí apareciste tú, es más creo que siempre tuvo una fascinación contigo… y obviamente, te puso en peligro cuando decidió acercarse. ¿No te has preguntado porque siempre está contigo? Bueno, no es pura coincidencia. Él sabía que en cualquier descuido podría ir por ti, al haber cometido ese error… Por esta simple razón, decidió cuidarte más de mí que de cualquier mafioso que tuvieras que atrapar en las calles… ¿Triste verdad? Bueno, no tan triste. Le importas tanto que al saber que podría utilizarte para llegar a él, decidió inclusive dejar casi la vida de mercenario que tenía con tal de evitar… lo inevitable.- Suspiró.- Pensé que sería lo suficientemente idiota de alejarse después de haberte mostrado interés, pero no ¿increíble, no lo crees? Te aseguro que si el bastardo de Wilson te hubiera dejado en el primer instante que percibí esa fascinación, ya no tendrías ese rostro bonito-

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al ver que Ajax acercaba esa aguja a mi cuello. Me sentía un poco confundido, de hecho estaba en una situación que no merecía estar, ni como Spiderman ni como Peter Parker… Eso me generaba angustia, de hecho estaba en la posición de rehén… Tenía que mantenerme calmado y buscar algún descuido para salir de acá. Jamás hubiera imaginado que todo esto tenía una historia más allá de lo que Wade me había dicho, o talvez sí pero me negaba a cuestionar por mi afán de creer en los demás… De todas formas… esto no estaba pasando porque Deadpool fuera malo… talvez estaba lidiando con sus problemas del pasado… de los cuales jamás me había hablado por querer dejarlos atrás… No, no podía enojarme con él… Él trató de evitar esto…

-¿Me vas a quitar…?-

-¿Tus células regenerativas? Es la idea… pero como ya te dije antes, talvez sean únicamente suspendidas por un lapso indeterminado. Aún no he tenido la magnífica oportunidad de estudiarte a fondo como a Wilson u otros, pero eso lo sabremos ahora…- Se rio escandalosamente.- Oh, por cierto, adjunté una sustancia que te hará dormir profundamente por un rato… talvez sientas bastante frío, pero nada de qué preocuparse…-

Sentí el pinchazo seguido de ese líquido helado recorrer desde mi cuello hasta mis extremidades. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Era una pesadilla. Literalmente estaba siendo experimentado… ¿Sin regeneración? ¿Para siempre? ¿Por unos días? Ni él lo sabía… Poco a poco sentí como esa luz blanca en mi rostro se iba desvaneciendo y todo se tornaba oscuro.

De un momento a otro comencé a sentirme más cómodo… Acababa de llegar de clases. Yo siempre haciendo mis horarios en la mañana para tener libre la noche y así poder salvar la ciudad… Yo y mi horario escolar inclusive cuando ya estaba en la universidad…

Tiré mis cosas a un lado de la habitación y me dejé caer sobre mi cama. No me había ido tan bien en un examen. En esta oportunidad no había podido estudiar debidamente por un percance en la madrugada y bueno… que más, lo había reprobado, no hacía falta que lo entregasen para saber lo mal que había respondido; lo que significaba que para el siguiente debería esforzarme al máximo para compensar esta mediocre nota que estaba por llegar.

-Agh…- Suspiré mordiendo la almohada con un poco de cólera.

-¿Sabes? Yo podría hacerte morder la almohada, pero de placer Petey- Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz. No, no, ese comentario en realidad. Me giré hacia él sumamente rojo.

-¡Wade! ¡¿En qué momento entraste?!- Lo vi sentado en mi escritorio de lo más normal.

-Tuve que esquivar esa mochila baby boy, la lanzaste justo cuando quería saludarte- Dijo como queja fingida el de rojo.- Pues, llegué hace unos quince minutos para ser exactos. Estuve viendo desde tu ventana de la universidad como sufrías con ese examen, ah… que horrible que son los exámenes, me hubiera gustado ayudarte pero no comprendo de química. Además, creo que si me veías te hubieras distraído y te hubieras lanzado sobre mi gritando lo mucho que me amas y pues… no quería que repruebes…-

-De todos modos no aprobaré ese examen…- Suspiré dejándome caer sobre la cama nuevamente.

-¡Revelaciones!- Gritó saltando hacia mí, haciéndome revotar. No le di importancia.- Indirectamente, baby boy, acabas de revelar que sí te hubieras lanzado a mis brazos.- Dijo alegremente mientras se echaba a mi lado boca arriba, haciendo que me arrime para que entrase.

-Es una probabilidad…-

-¿Qué?- Wade giró su rostro enmascarado hacia el mío con ambos brazos bajo su cabeza.- Ok, baby boy, no estás bien. Veo que ese examen te afectó bastante.- Suspiró.

-Genio…-

-¡Tengo la solución!-

-¿Tacos…?- Le miré por un lado, levantando mi cara de la almohada.

-¡Ya nos estamos entendiendo!- Estoy seguro que tenía una gran sonrisa bajo la máscara.

-Oye Wade…-

-Dime, baby boy-

-¿Es que nunca nada te molesta? No digo que esté mal, pero siempre, hasta en las peores circunstancias te ves… no sé… ¿Alegre?- Me apoyé sobre mis codos para verlo directamente. Se quedó en silencio.- Oye, oye… no me lo tomes a mal, ni tampoco me estoy quejando de tu forma de ser… es solo que…-

Deadpool rápidamente se levantó y de un momento a otro se colocó encima de mí. Casi por inercia me giré para quedar boca arriba; aun estando debajo de su hazaña. Antes de que dijera algo, estando aún en cuatro me apuntó con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Yo te molesto?- Pregunté realmente sonrojado. De hecho, nunca lo había tenido encima de mí. Me sentía… ¿Raro? ¿Avergonzado? Mi cara estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza y estaba seguro de que él podía notarlo.

-No, baby boy- Tocó mi frente con un dedo.- Si alguien se metiera contigo. Eso sí me molestaría.- Dijo finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sentía que mi cara iba a explotar de vergüenza ¿Eso era posible?

-En cualquier aspecto arañita. Algo que sí me molestaría sería que alguien te quisiera hacer daño, o lo llegase a hacer. Y bueno, claro está, que quieran contigo… si sabes, hacerte cositas malas. Eso solo lo puedo hacer yo- Bien mi cara ya era de color rojo ¿Algo más?

-Dios Wade…- Ya no sabía que decir. Pero si ya no podía con la vergüenza en ese momento, ya estaba a un paso de desmayarme con lo siguiente que hizo. Sin previo aviso se sentó en la parte baja de mi abdomen.- ¡Qué estás haciendo Wade Wilson!- Estoy seguro que media cuadra pudo escuchar ese grito. Debía agradecer que tía May aún no llegaba de hacer sus compras.

-Oh, oh… Petey ¿Es en serio lo que estoy sintiendo aquí abajo?- Señaló infantilmente donde estaba apretando con su peso.- ¡Baby boy estas duro!- Exclamó. Sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de sus armas en casi un segundo, o por lo menos yo lo había sentido así.

Rápidamente intenté levantarme para hacerlo a un lado, pero me sostuvo por los hombros sin quitarse de mis partes íntimas, efectivamente duras, para que no pudiera despegar mi espalda de mi propia cama.

-¡Wade para! ¡Esto es invadir al cien por ciento mi espacio personal!- Traté de llamarle la atención.

-Pero arañita, aquí abajo te están pidiendo atención, puedo ayudarte con eso- Dijo el mercenario mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente encima de ese bulto que se me había formado. Incitándolo a que creciera un poco más. No iba a negar que se sentía extrañamente bien, pero… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Wade… por favor… es solo una reacción humana al tenerte encima… no alucines más cosas…- Traté de defenderme mientras forcejeaba para hacerlo a un lado sin ser evidentemente brusco, pero él estaba ejerciendo mayor presión sobre mí, a lo que llegué a pensar si de verdad quería que se levantara o continuara.

El mercenario se detuvo. Me soltó y únicamente se cruzó de brazos aun sentando sobre mí.- Arañita, mira lo que me ocasionas- Apuntó con ambas manos hacia su pantalón visiblemente abultado. Agarré mi almohada y me tapé la cara. Esto ya no hacían los amigos… me queda muy claro.- Está bien, está bien.- Sentí como se levantaba y de inmediato me senté sobre la cama.

-Iré por algo de comer- Dije levantándome y yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta. No quería que me viera, tenía hasta las orejas rojas. Demasiada humillación.

-¿Eh? ¿Arañita? ¿Estás molesto?- Preguntó sentándose como un niño que acababa de hacer su travesura y se sentía arrepentido. Bueno en su caso, fingía estar arrepentido.

Estaba por salir de la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta me giré para verle directamente a los ojos.- Agradece que tengo hambre, pero para la próxima que hagas algo así; de verdad haré que arrepientas.- Suspiré saliendo de la habitación.- ¡Hablo en serio!- Grité mientras bajaba las escaleras a la cocina.

-¡Estaré preparado para tus golpes baby boy!-

Al escuchar esa respuesta ya estando en la cocina suspiré. Rápidamente me mojé la cara para sentirme más fresco y menos… ¿Avergonzado? Me preocupaba no sentirme tan molesto como lo hubiera estado dos meses atrás…

-Olvidaré este día… haré de cuenta que nunca pasó…- Me dije mientras introducía mi cara en el chorro de agua del lavadero.- Estúpido Wade… Estás loco…-

 **Continuará…**

 **Nuevamente un capítulo ligeramente largo pero espero que les haya gustado! Lamento haber demorado un poco más de lo normal en publicar, pero lo tengo bien compensado! Espero que ustedes opinen igual y sobre todo, que cumpla sus expectativas!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que agradezco cada uno de los que me dejaron y el que añadan este fic a sus favoritos! Me hace inmensamente feliz y me motiva a continuar!**

 **Muchas gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Título:_** _La Araña me Pertenece_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Deadpool tiene una clara obsesión (y fetiche) con ese chico de cabello castaño llamado Peter. ¿Qué pasaría si un enemigo suyo se enterase de ello? Definitivamente no le conviene dejar expuesta a esa arañita, no con otro asesino que está dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir si es que no lo puede matar. (T – M)_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

 **Capítulo IV**

Sentía mi espalda tiesa. Una sensación de escalofríos recorría todo mi cuerpo ¿Me estaba congelando? a medida que pasaban los segundos sentía como el frío se apoderaba de mí. Lentamente abrí los ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero me sentía fatal...

Me incorporé nuevamente a la situación tratando de estar lo más consciente que mi cuerpo me permitía... ¿Estaba de pie? La camilla estaba en posición vertical siendo las bandas de metal las que me sujetaban para que no me cayera de cara al suelo... y... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué... diablos...?- Traté de no sobresaltarme pero... ¡No tenía mi traje! Recordé que Ajax me había quitado mi máscara... pero... ¿¡Esto!? -No... No, no ¡No!- Me frustré. Llevaba únicamente mi bóxer negro, no tenía nada más puesto. Esto era humillante... demasiado humillante ¡Esto era cobarde! ¡De mal gusto!

Miré a mí alrededor y todo estaba oscuro. Lo único que me alumbraba era una de esas lámparas de luz blanca sobre mi cabeza. No obstante, no me permitía ver más allá de mi perímetro. Aun así pude reconocer mi máscara doblada en un pequeño estante también de metal. Genial... esto no podía estar peor. Traté de levantar mi cuello un poco más para ver qué cosas adicionales podía encontrar ahí aparte de objetos quirúrgicos; y justo detrás de mi máscara divisé mis disparadores de telaraña.

-Listo... sólo debo llegar hasta allá... lo cual es...- Traté de forcejear las bandas en mi cuerpo, pero seamos honestos... esto era...- ¡Imposible!- Me fastidié al verme totalmente limitado de cualquier maniobra y prácticamente desnudo. Sólo podía mover parte de mis pies y mis dedos. ¡Qué gran ayuda! -Agh...- Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza y en cierta parte de las costillas. Lo había olvidado por completo. Tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sabrá Dios el estado de mis costillas. Cuando estaba echado no lo había sentido, pero ahora que prácticamente estaba de pie, alzado del suelo podía darme cuenta de los fuertes tirones sobre estas cada cierto tiempo.

Si salía con vida de esta, buscaría forma de matar a Wade ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría no decirme que esta clase de loco podría estar siguiéndome?! Bien, bien... Peter serénate... No vamos a matar a nadie. Solo hay que buscar un maldito descuido para escapar o buscar la forma de pelear... Aunque pelear no lo veo factible...

Suspiré. Acababa de recordar ese líquido que habían introducido en mí. Si de verdad mis células regenerativas habían sido eliminadas o suspendidas, pues no había forma de salir vivo peleando.

-Peter Parker- Se me erizó la piel al escucharlo. Acto seguido vi como alejaba ese pequeño estante con mis pertenencias fuera del alcance de mi vista.- Me alegra que ya hayas despertado. Te otorgué descanso por cuarenta minutos ¿Parece más verdad?- Se rio mientras se acercaba a mi dejando ver su rostro con su típica sonrisa llena de cinismo. Estuve a punto de gritar o escupirle algo a causa de la rabia; pero se anticipó.- Oh, cierto... Lamento haberte despojado de tu ropa, no lo tomes personal, pero necesitaba ver el daño en tus costillas. Tal vez tú no lo notes, pero se ve un poco feo...- Se rio nuevamente mientras se acercaba más para ver mejor dicha zona.- Además, no quiero arruinar tu lindo traje, Peter.-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No tenía que ver para saber que mis costillas estaban mal... Pero, ¿A qué se refería con lo último?

-Ya lo verás, Peter...- Sin tener tiempo de imaginarlo, se colocó uno de los guantes quirúrgicos y puso uno de sus dedos con fuerza en esa parte lastimada de mi cuerpo. Acto seguido introdujo su dedo en la herida haciéndola profunda… adentrándose como si de una cavidad se tratara. Aguanté gritar. Apreté los ojos con fuerza. Estaba sangrando.- Oh, ¿Duele? -Se mofó. Acto seguido empujó más adentro el mismo dedo; esta vez haciéndome quejar del dolor.- Cuéntame Parker, ¿por lo general tus costillas terminan así después de una pelea? ¿Ya deberían estar sanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en recomponerte de esto?- Iba preguntando mientras sacaba y hundía su dedo una y otra vez.

No pude evitar soltar un fuerte quejido ante la presión. Me estaba doliendo más de lo normal, mucho más del dolor que ya tiendo a pasar durante mis peleas.- ¡Basta!- Le grité apretando los dientes.

-Respóndeme entonces- Soltó una carcajada.

-Púdrete...- A duras penas pude decir aguantando el dolor. Grave error. No se tomó la molestia de pensarlo y me metió un fuerte golpe con su puño en mis ya afectadas costillas, seguido de otro en la mejilla. Pude ver como parte de mi sangre salía despedida al suelo...

-¿Dónde quedó tu sentido del humor, Spiderman? - Sentí como con su otra mano me levantaba por el mentón.- ¿Se perdió al igual que Deadpool?- Retiré con fuerza mi rostro de su mano y lo miré fijo, fingiendo que no sentía nada y tratando de manifestar mi mayor desprecio hacia él con la mirada.

-Explícate-

Me miró despectivo y con sorna. Sin mi consentimiento, comenzó a pasar por mi cuello la mano que no tenía el guante quirúrgico... Sintiendo mi piel, frotándola entre sus dedos...

-Ese bastardo, como te dije antes de mandarte a dormir, te aprecia más de lo que debería- Dijo mientras bajaba sus dedos por mi clavícula, delineándola con total descaro haciendo que el resto de mi piel se erizara de frustración.- Lleva cuatro días sin aparecerse ¿verdad?- Acercó su rostro al mío sin importarle que quisiera matarle con la mirada ¿Qué más podía hacer yo en esta circunstancia? -Mis hombres se encargaron de montar una falsa aparición de mí al otro lado del país... Ya sabes a cualquier señal mía que diera con su paradero, sería suficiente motivo para que su instinto asesino despertase con ansias de matarme, supongo que por lo que le hice, pero también por temor a que le haga lo mismo a aquella personita que no hace más que salvar a los más débiles... Qué triste historia... creo que lloraré de la pena...- Dijo más sonriente que nunca. Finalmente pasó esa mano por el largo de mi torso y la apartó.- Tienes una piel muy bonita, quería apreciarla un poco antes de... lo inevitable-

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. En pocas palabras, Wade nunca me había dicho que me estaba persiguiendo este psicópata loco... y tampoco me había hecho saber de su misión secreta porque se trataba de este mismo hombre... Pero lo que él no contaba es que se trataría de una trampa... en realidad nadie contaba con ello... ¡Era una maldita trampa! Una estúpida trampa para atraparme y atraerlo a él sin la posibilidad de que causara estragos ya que... yo sería su rehén...

Me mordí los labios con ira... Es como si todo hubiera salido espectacularmente mal... ¡Todo esto se habría podido evitar si Wade hubiera sido honesto conmigo desde un inicio! ¡Maldita sea!

-Oh, Peter... no te angusties- Pasó la misma mano; con la que me había estado tocando; ahora por mi mejilla ligeramente hinchada como consecuencia del golpe que me había propinado hacía unos minutos. -Ni por un segundo pienses que él no vendrá. Más bien, siéntete alegre… ¿Sabes? La buena noticia del día es que… él ya está en camino hacia acá… Lamentablemente perdí a mis hombres, sus extremidades deben estar desperdigadas por todo el lugar… pero no te preocupes, me encargué de dejar todo listo para que él sepa dónde encontrarnos… adicionalmente, lamento haberlo alejado de ti por esos cuatro largos días, sé que lo extrañaste, pero… si no lo hacía, tenerte acá hubiera sido imposible, Peter.- Dicho aquello hizo un ademán con una de sus manos mientras se alejaba de mí.

Lo miré extrañado y luego me di cuenta que estaba llamando a dos hombres que aparecieron de la oscuridad. Ambos vestían de negro pero eran mucho más musculosos de lo normal…

-Bueno, Spiderman… tu novio, viendo este dispositivo…- Dijo sacando un aparato de sus bolsillos.- Estaría llegando en un aproximado de treinta minutos… ¿Nada mal, no? Así que mis compañeros se encargarán de dejarte lo más moribundo posible antes de que se cumpla el plazo.- Guardó el aparato y me dio la espalda disponiéndose a salir del lugar.- Ya saben… no lo maten, si no todo esto será en vano.- Dicho aquello con una enorme carcajada que resonó en todo el ambiente, se despidió de lo más normal.

Bien, estaba en serios problemas. Vi como esos dos hombres comenzaban a despojarse de sus casacas dejando al descubierto sus enormes músculos. Definitivamente no eran humanos comunes y corrientes, si venían de Ajax que se supone que dejó a Wade como está por lo que tengo entendido… ellos debían ser otros experimentos…

Rápidamente comencé a forcejear contra las bandas de metal, pero era imposible. Tenía que librarme antes de que llegara Wade, de hecho, antes de que me dejaran al borde la muerte sino esto podría tener un final aun peor de lo que parece…

Traté de calmarme, enloqueciendo no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Por qué mejor no me sueltan y peleamos como hombres?- Pregunté tratando de no sonar asustado y a cambio algo más jovial, pero fue en vano. Ambos se acercaron y el primero, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo dio un fuerte golpe en mi estómago con uno de sus puños. Ahogué el grito que quiso salir de mi garganta y cerré fuertemente los ojos ¡Mierda! ¡Duele!

No pude esperar ni diez segundos para recuperar el aire, pues sentí otro golpe en esas malditas costillas rotas que tenía. No me contuve, grité. Sentía que me estaba ahogando… Sentía como la sangre estaba fluyendo de ese lado… No podía defenderme… No podía hacer nada…

-Esto es… cobarde…- Dije a duras penas levantando mi mirada. Lamenté haber hecho eso, pues el otro hombre no dudó en cogerme del cabello impactando mi nuca contra la camilla de metal; aprovechando así el segundo adulto para golpear mis ya hinchadas mejillas. Tan fuerte había sido el daño que me mordí y terminé escupiendo más sangre de lo normal…

-Comienza a gustarme esto- Dijo uno. Acto seguido escuché como sus risas graves se mezclaban… ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos más divertido?- Dijo el otro. Lo miré de reojo con la cabeza agachada luego de que me hubiera soltado. Noté como uno se alejaba y traía de la oscuridad algo pesado… parecía un… ¿palo de fierro? La pata de alguna mesa, no lo sabía pero… ¿¡Era eso ya necesario!? Me estremecí totalmente.

-¿Qué… qué haces?- Pregunté como pude notando como las manos del segundo hombre se posaban en mi ropa interior.-No… no lo hagas…- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡No sirvo para nada ahora…!

No tardé en sentir como aquél hombre rompía mi única prenda.

-Bastardo…- Susurré entre dientes ignorando la sangre que brotaba de mi boca. Estaba completamente desnudo… Esta era la mayor humillación que había recibido en toda mi vida… y no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Impotencia...

Las risas de esos hombres me dieron nauseas. Eran mucho más escandalosas que la de Ajax…

-Tus músculos son pequeños Spiderman, creo que te falta comer más- Dijo uno entre risas sintiendo como me observaba de pies a cabeza. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia… tanta necesidad de golpear a alguien…

-Solo son un par… de malditos cobardes… no pueden jugar limpio- Dije sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas y sentí como ese palo de metal impactaba contra una de mis piernas. Grité de dolor… ya no podía aguantar nada. Las punzadas en mi mejilla, mis costillas rotas… los golpes… Todo se estaba intensificando.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando, Spiderman?- Se rio uno nuevamente levantándome por el cabello haciendo que lo mirase directo a los ojos. Las expresiones en su rostro… me daban asco, parecía que era el mejor día de su vida… ¿Dejar a su merced a un rehén? Creo que era el sueño de todo villano…

Le escupí la sangre de mis labios en la cara sin poder hacer algo más. Y bueno… Está de más decir que lamenté haberlo hecho… Ese maldito objeto metálico volvió a impactar contra la misma pierna ahora por debajo de la rodilla. Escuché un crujido e hice mi mayor intento por no gritar… Un hueso roto… No pude contenerlo más, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por consecuencia del dolor de la rotura de uno de mis huesos. Necesitaba gritar… esto… era una tortura…

-Oh… ¿Spiderman va a llorar?-

-Hay que soltarlo, veamos que hace con esa pierna y esas costillas-

Uno de los hombres se acercó nuevamente a mí, pero en esta oportunidad presionó algo debajo de la camilla que hizo que todas las bandas de metal se soltaran dejándome caer al suelo.

Con la poca sincronía que aún me quedaba puse mis brazos para no impactar con mi rostro. Me quejé de dolor al chocar la pierna contra el cemento, que por ese segundo había olvidado su estado. No obstante, sin tener medio segundo para tratar de respirar por el dolor que me ahogaba, sentí un otra vez ese palo de metal esta vez en mi hombro derecho sintiendo como se dislocaba. Me dejé caer en suelo boca abajo perdiendo la poca dignidad que creía todavía tener…

Sus risas estaban consiguiendo que llegase a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Spiderman… déjame decirte que te ves mejor sin el traje. Un poco cubierto de sangre… pero al menos esta parte resalta mucho en ti.- Abrí los ojos de golpe ignorando el dolor al sentir como ese hombre tiraba de uno de mis glúteos con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarlo.

-¡No te atrevas!- Grité girándome haciendo caso omiso a la sangre y a las punzadas en las diversas partes de mi cuerpo. Estiré el brazo que aún no había recibido golpes para incrustar mi puño en su mejilla haciendo que su cara quedara de costado y cayera ligeramente sentado al haber estado en cuclillas.

El otro hombre me jaló por los brazos ignorando mi hombro dislocado ante mi hazaña… Cerré los ojos con fuerza… El agredido me gritó unos improperios y tomó ese palo metálico haciéndolo sonar contra el suelo.

Se arrodilló ante mí y jaló mi cadera. Me estremecí totalmente, esto no podía estar pensado. Todo menos esto… no había sentido, nada tenía sentido… todo menos eso.

-Te jodiste pequeño insecto-

-Espera ¡Para!- Estaba más que angustiado… Traté de forcejear pero el hombro me estaba estallando de dolor… las costillas me recalcaban cada vez que estaban totalmente rotas y la sangre que brotaba de ese lugar con cada movimiento aludía a que todo en mí estaba mal… sin mencionar ese hueso roto que no podía mover… Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y mordí mi lengua al sentir como tiraba de mi cadera nuevamente y abría mis piernas.

-No me importa si eres un chico, esto te va a doler de verdad y tal vez así aprendas a comportarte… idiota- Sentí como sus manos jalaban mis glúteos hacia cada extremo; estirando esa parte en especial… Iba a meter eso dentro de mí… lo iba a hacer y nadie lo iba a parar. Escuché como el otro hombre que me sujetaba comenzaba a reírse desquiciadamente. Yo… en fin…

-Por cierto, lindos genitales, insecto, ojalá reaccionen y te duela menos-

De un momento a otro sentí ese metal frío entre mis nalgas y una fuerte presión en mi entrada...

-¿Les dije que hicieran eso?- La voz de Ajax apareció. Abrí mis ojos para ver cómo se acercaba lentamente. Ya no llevaba una bata de doctor ni nada de eso. Tenía puesto un traje negro como si estuviera listo para alguna pelea.-Levántenlo y vístanlo… Creo que ya tuvo suficiente humillación ¿No lo crees, Peter?-

El hombre que me tenía por los hombros me levantó sin piedad haciendo sonar ese hombro que estaba fuera de su sitio. Me mordí la lengua para no gritar delante de ese bastardo. Acto seguido, me jaló para que caminara… pero no pude, mi pierna no me dejó avanzar logrando que me cayera. El hombre me sostuvo por el brazo que estaba mal y no pude contener el grito… Dolió… Sentía que podía desgarrar mi garganta de todos los gritos que contenía y que salían de a poco...

-Oh, que poco gentil eres… llévalo amablemente hasta la otra camilla y ponle su traje…- Dijo fingiendo preocupación. El hombre asintió mientras que el que tenía el palo de metal recogía mis prendas.- ¡Oh, Peter! ¡Faltan solo diez minutos para que escuches una explosión! Supongo que hará explotar los portones… no hay otra forma que entre a este lugar… pero se la he dejado fácil… solo unos cuantos guardias que bueno… no creo que tenga problemas con ellos- Dijo finalmente.

Los hombres que antes me habían masacrado ahora me vestían bajo la supervisión de Ajax. Estaba tendido en otra camilla de metal… veía algo borroso, el dolor estaba logrando que me desmayara… No, no… no podía quedarme así en este momento… si Wade estaba cerca, debía evitar que vaya a cometer una locura… o peor aún que se entregue… No me imagino a Wade siendo controlado por este hombre… o… algo mucho peor, que Ajax generara más personas con las mismas capacidades que él ya tenía… pero para el mal…

Hice lo posible para mantenerme despierto.

Los hombres terminaron de vestirme y me colocaron nuevamente esas jodidas bandas de metal. En esta oportunidad evité el grito de dolor al sentir la presión en mi pierna. Acto seguido irguieron dicha fría cama haciendo que las punzadas en mi cuerpo regresaran por la gravedad. Luego de ello me colocaron al otro extremo de la puerta, el espacio que había era enorme. Esto lo pude notar cuando prendieron todas las luces...

Ajax se acercó a mi rostro y me lo levantó con algo de rudeza por el mentón.- Ahora, Peter… sé que estás adolorido, pero… esto es solo el comienzo- Dicho aquello, comenzó a colocarme la máscara que era la última pieza de mi traje.

Había estado a punto de refutar o tratar de hacer que cambiara de opinión de lo que iba a hacer, pero fue ahí cuando escuché esa explosión que hacía unos minutos Ajax había anunciado. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo ante ese hecho, y luego extrema preocupación tras escuchar varios gritos del otro lado de los portones. Gritos de pelea, gritos de dolor... y balazos... No me cabía duda, era Wade... Acababa de matar a quien sabe cuantos hombres... ya no tenía la menor idea de como iba a terminar esto...

Hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por no quedarme inconsciente por la pérdida sangre y por el dolor que me nublaba la visión. Ajax se había colocado en la esquina adyacente de lo que parecía ser este laboratorio; de tal forma que sea yo lo primero que Wade pudiera ver al entrar...

Las puertas se abrieron sin piedad, y vi como el mercenario entraba con sus katanas listas para atacar.

Su traje rojo estaba cubierto de sangre y noté que no toda era suya... pues notaba ciertas heridas de balas en su pecho.

-¡Puntual!- Exclamó Ajax mientras le dedicaba unos aplausos con esa sonrisa que ya estaba seguro de querer arrancar.

-Francis de mierda, juro que hoy mueres- Dijo Deadpool acercándosele amenazante con sus espadas.

-A ver, creo que estamos comenzando mal... antes que nada, me llamarás Ajax ¿Entendido? sí sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre...- Se mofó. -Ah sí, y ¡oh!... Cuánto miedo tengo... ¿Todavía no lo has notado? -Comentó burlón mientras apuntaba hacia mí. Wade dirigió su mirada y vi su sorpresa. Aparentemente no tenía la menor idea de que yo estaba aquí. Esa sorpresa cambió a enfado... -Pobre iluso... ¿En serio dejaste a tu arañita por un mensaje falso? creo que mejor hubiera dicho... pobre idiota-

Wade volvió a dirigirse hacia Ajax. -Te voy a matar... Francis-

El mercenario saltó directo a él pero uno de los hombres que me había masacrado se lanzó con velocidad y fuerza inhumana. Dejándolo incrustado contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ajax se había colocado a mi lado.

-¡Si lo tocas eres hombre muerto Francis!- Wade se incorporó de inmediato.-¡Y hablo muy en serio!-

-Entonces... ¿Estoy muerto?- Preguntó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi rostro. Acto seguido, lo que parecía ser gentil cambió a todo lo contrario para de un tirón quitarme la máscara. -¿Qué sucede Wade? ¿Ya no piensas que es hermoso?- Comenzó a reírse.

Había dejado al descubierto mi rostro magullado... Mis mejillas hinchadas, la sangre de mi boca... todo era un desastre... Vi como la máscara de Wade se tensaba en una expresión máxima de ira... una que nunca había percibido antes en él.

El hombre que lo había dejado contra pared se había vuelto a lanzar para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara con uno de sus puños, pero lo detuvo en el acto haciéndolo a un lado. Sin darle chance a que respondiese, usó su katana para degollarlo sin piedad frente a nosotros...

-Mal, mal y mal, Wilson ¿No te das cuenta que Peter te está viendo? ¿Sabes que eso no es un punto a tu favor?-

-¡Cállate Francis!-

De un momento a otro escuché un fuerte ruido. Alcé la cabeza como pude y vi como una especie de tubo bajaba sobre mí. Me iba a encerrar en esa especie de máquina. No obstante al ver a Deadpool tratar de abrirse camino teniendo ahora al segundo hombre encima suyo, me dio a entender que todo iba por el peor camino.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?- Pregunté viéndolo entre preocupado y molesto.

Por otro lado, el hombre con el que se enfrentaba Deadpool ahora demostraba mayor destreza... No lo dejaba avanzar...

-¡Ni se te ocurra Francis!-

-¡Ajax!-

Deadpool sacó sus pistolas sin pensarlo.

-Ya me harté de ti- Dijo soltando un certero disparo en la cabeza del hombre, quien cayó de espaldas al instante. Acto seguido comenzó a disparar a la maquina que ya estaba por mi cabeza. Pero era inútil... esta parecía ser aprueba de balas. Wade no dudó en lanzarse contra Ajax, quien sin dificultad esquivó su ataque. -¡Detén esa maldita mierda!- Alzó la voz apuntándole con su pistola.-

-Déjame pensarlo... Te propongo esto, ¿Qué te parece si te entregas como buen experimento fallido del proyecto? y... prometo no dejarlo tan feo como a ti- Dicho aquello comenzó a reírse desquiciadamente.

La máquina ya estaba cubriendo parte de mi mentón. Comencé a forcejear aunque más daño era el que me hacía que obtener resultados positivos. Tenía que salir de ahí, Ajax o Francis... no me iban a sacar, Wade se estaba desesperando... Nunca antes había escuchado su voz tan firme o tan decidida a algo... Lo que sea que fuera que este hombre estaba por hacer, definitivamente iba a ser grave.

El mercenario se aventó contra con Ajax, pero nuevamente este lo esquivó. No obstante, al parecer ese no había sido su plan. Llegó hasta mí fingiendo haber querido golpearlo él ya sabiendo que lo iba a esquivar como cualquier cosa.

-Peter, tienes que salir de aquí- Me dijo con clara preocupación. Acto seguido antes de que Ajax se le lanzara para golpearlo, usó sus katanas para destruir la parte trasera de la camilla. Efectivamente ahí se encontraban los controles para activar y desactivar esas bandas de metal. Wade tuvo que frenar al hombre con toda su fuerza, no obstante la presión del empuje del otro lo hizo retroceder por inercia hasta el otro extremo de esta especie de cuarto de torturas. Esto logró que su espalda volviera a dejar quebraduras en esa especie de pared.

Yo caí de lleno al suelo. No pude contener nuevamente el quejido de dolor. La pierna, las costillas, mi hombro... todo de una al suelo. Escuché las risas estridentes de ese ser ante mi evidente sufrimiento.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero pensé que lo querías! ¡Soltarlo así para que se siga quebrando más huesos! -Volvió a reírse.- Oh... cierto, cierto, no lo había dicho. Deberías ver su cuerpo... tiene unos cuantos golpes... ya sabes lo normal.-

-¡Lamentarás esto bastardo!-

Ajax esquivó como si nada a Wade y activó una alarma. Nuevamente pude escuchar varias pisadas que se avecinaban... Más guardias, mi sentido arácnido por primera vez en estaba avisándome lo peor. Comencé a arrastrarme, si no me apuraba, posiblemente yo sí moriría. Necesitaba mis disparadores...

-Oh... pobre Spiderman, ¿Arrastrándose por sus juguetes?- Ajax había estado a punto de lanzarse ahora contra mí, pero Wade lo había agarrado en esta oportunidad golpeándolo contra la pared dejándolo fuertemente incrustado.

-Mereces morir- Conseguí llegar a mis disparadores dejando un camino de sangre en el suelo. Me giré para ver la escena. Wade estaba a una fracción de segundo de matar a Ajax con sus katanas. Pero no lo hizo...

-¡¿Peter?! -Lancé a tiempo mi telaraña envolviendo su katana hacia atrás, pero sin la suficiente fuerza como arrebatársela.-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Este lugar explotará en menos de un minuto! ¡Te dije que salieras!-

Maldita sea Wade... la guardia de Ajax ya estaba a pocos segundos de llegar... e iban a morir... no tenía idea de este final tan... tan trágico. ¿Nunca dejas tus bombas? Tal vez ahora sí tenía un motivo para usarlas... pero yo no lo aprobaba. Qué más daba... lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Me has vuelto a arruinar el plan Wilson, y tu arañita no dejará que me mates... ¿Harás explotar este lugar como la primera vez? Verás que regresaré, si ya lo hice antes puedo hacerlo de nuevo- El mercenario se deshizo de la telaraña en su katana y sin importarle lo que yo pensara, lo atacó.

-¡Wade!-

Ajax seguía riéndose por lo que definitivamente no lo había matado. Lo vi mejor y le había arrancado un brazo. Ya sin decir nada más se apresuró hacia mí y me levantó para salir lo más rápido que podía de ese laboratorio. Me quejé de dolor pero era la única forma en la que me podía sacar de ahí. Me puso sobre su hombro y claramente grité por la presión en mis costillas. Sólo escuché un ligero "perdóname" seguido que sacaba su pistola para disparar a los guardias que se avecinaban por uno de los pasillos y ver como estos se desplomaban en el acto junto a los primeros cadáveres… Los hombres que habían tratado de impedir que Deadpool entrara al laboratorio en un inicio…

No nos demoramos en alejarnos del lugar. Salimos por una puerta que daba a un... bosque, tal como lo había imaginado en un inicio. Se trataba de una especie de laboratorio subterráneo en medio de, literalmente, la nada. Pasaron exactamente tres segundos y una segunda explosión mucho más fuerte resonó por todo el perímetro. Sentí como la tierra temblaba, pero en realidad era parte de las rocas y tierra que caían por la presión de la gravedad ante el agujero que se había formado luego de que la explosión reventara el laboratorio. No obstante partes del lugar habían salido a toda velocidad por todos lados, a lo que el fuego no tardó en extenderse...

-Te llevaré a mi casa antes de que lleguen los bomberos y la policía...- Dijo sin más mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos tratando de hacerme el menor daño posible.

-Wade...- Me levanté un poco a lo que él se sorprendió, pero...- Eres un idiota- Levanté el brazo que no tenía lastimado para enseguida golpearle fuertemente la mejilla con mi puño. Sentí cómo me sostuvo con mayor fuerza para no irse hacia atrás y soltarme.

Por primera vez guardó silencio.

-Supongo que me lo merezco... Peter-

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno he aquí el cuarto capítulo! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que les haya gustado!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic! Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Siempre son bien recibidos y me animan a continuar!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Título:_** _La Araña me Pertenece_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Deadpool tiene una clara obsesión (y fetiche) con ese chico de cabello castaño llamado Peter. ¿Qué pasaría si un enemigo suyo se enterase de ello? Definitivamente no le conviene dejar expuesta a esa arañita, no con otro asesino que está dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir si es que no lo puede matar. (T – M)_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

 **Capítulo V**

Me sentía cansado... Adolorido...

Veía borroso. Recién me estaba despertando... ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormido? No tenía la menor idea... De hecho a las justas podía recordar que había sucedido... ¿Qué? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Terminé de abrir los ojos de golpe y me senté como acto reflejo. No obstante, una fuerte punzada en mis costillas me obligó a dejarme caer nuevamente sobre donde me encontraba recostado. Me quejé de dolor. Acto seguido traté de mover mi brazo derecho para llevarlo a la zona afectada y me di cuenta que estaba sujetado como para inmovilizarlo... ¿Vendas? No podía ver muy bien, todo estaba oscuro... A las justas la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por una ventana, me permitía darme cuenta que estaba echado en... ¿Un colchón?

Traté de moverme esta vez con más cautela y algo pesado me dificultaba levantar la pierna izquierda... Sentí un fuerte tirón de la susodicha y aborté misión. Me dolía levantarla... Suspiré y volví a recostarme. No sentía pánico... Más bien, el simple hecho de estar siendo auxiliado me dio un poco de paz...

-Ya... ya lo recuerdo- Me dije llevándome la mano que no estaba sujetada a la frente sin apartar la mirada del techo. Había sido literalmente masacrado por los hombres de Ajax... Luego Wade había llegado, y bueno... habíamos escapado...

Escuché como una puerta se abría y por un momento sí me había asustado, pero noté a cierto hombre de rojo pasar con más vendas.

-Hey... baby boy...- Noté su voz entre animada y apagada, como nunca realmente. Se acercó a mi sin dudarlo y dejó todo lo que traía a un lado del colchón donde estaba, para luego encender una pequeña lamparilla adherida a la pared.- Me alegra que ya hayas despertado... Petey- Iba diciendo sin apartar su mirada bajo la máscara de la mía.- Oh... no me odies más de lo que posiblemente ya debes estar haciéndolo, pero tuve que quitarte tu traje para poder ayudarte con...- Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado.- Con tus heridas...-

Miré sobre mí, y efectivamente. Pequeño detalle del que no me había percatado. Tenía el pecho y mis costillas vendadas. Por un momento había pensado que lo único adicional a mi traje eran las vendas que sujetaban mi hombro, pero no... Bueno, a estas alturas eso no importaba. Levanté la sábana con la que me había tapado de la cintura para abajo y noté que llevaba únicamente unos shorts algo sueltos con caritas felices por todos lados. Presumía que eran suyos... ¡Ah! Y claro, pude ver al causante del peso extra sobre mi pierna. Un enorme yeso que cubría la parte superior de la susodicha, rodilla y hasta un poco más de la mitad de mi pie.

-Oye Wade, para empezar no te odio- El mercenario se giró de inmediato hacia mí ante mis palabras. Suspiré clavando mi mirada en el techo.- ¿Sabes? He tenido peores encuentros... Creo- No pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa pero al rato la tuve que contener por el dolor que me causaban las malditas costillas. Tomé aire y suspiré. -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Sabes qué hora es?- Iba preguntando ahora mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?... ¿Qué pasó al final?...- Insistí. Comenzaba a tener mayor preocupación por esas preguntas que por mi estado actual.

Wade se limitó a verme.

-Mataré a todos los que te hayan hecho algo así- Dijo puntual. Le miré con el ceño fruncido ante sus palabras.- Bueno... Petey, te doy la bienvenida a mi humilde morada...- Aún notaba cierta culpa en su voz, pero era fácil de percibir cómo trataba de esforzarse para no verse tan afligido por lo acontecido.- Sé que no es muy limpia... Pero me encargué de desinfectar, el colchón... compré sábanas nuevas. Las vendas también son nuevas...- Suspiró.- Son las diez de la noche... diez y quince para ser exactos... y bueno, con respecto a cuánto tiempo dormiste... No te vayas a sobresaltar, me encargué de dejarle una nota a tu tía May diciéndole que tenías que salir de emergencia de la ciudad a recoger muestras de plantas para un trabajo...-

-A ver... ¿Plantas?- Le miré incrédulo.- Espera, espera... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá?- Esto comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Cuatro días...-

-¡¿Qué?!- Bien, no. Esto estaba mal. ¿Cuatro días dormido? Me tenía que estar jodiendo.- Pero... ¡Agh!-Me tapé la cara con fuerza con el brazo libre ¡Aún me dolía el cuerpo como si todo esto hubiera pasado hacía algunas horas! -Maldita sea... esto debe ser una broma...- Mascullé con claro fastidio. -¿Aún no me curo, verdad?- Pregunté estúpidamente sabiendo la respuesta...

Wade se acercó más a mí y apartó mi brazo.

-Sí lo estás haciendo, baby boy- Dijo tratando de calmarme. Acto seguido me ayudó a sentarme.- Lento... pero te estás recuperando...- Dicho aquello se quitó los guantes que siempre llevaba puestos. Esta vez me fijé en sus manos... Estaban llenas de cicatrices, su piel era ligeramente abultada por las mismas marcas. Ahí recordé parte de lo que Ajax me había mencionado ¿Había visto su rostro?... No...- Petey... es mejor cambiarte las vendas ahora... y-

-Déjame ver tu rostro- Dije ahora yo puntual deteniendo el que ya estuviera a punto de quitarme parte de las ya mencionadas de mi pecho. Se quedó quieto como si esto no se lo hubiera esperado.

-No sabes lo que pides- Me dijo un poco más serio.- Si lo ves, sentirás asco de hasta que te haya cambiado...-

-Si no lo haces, de verdad te voy a odiar-

-¿Me vas a odiar?-

-No me pongas a prueba- Dije sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Wade suspiró y estiró su cuello haciendo tronar sus huesos.

-Bueno baby boy...- Iba diciendo sin cambiar su tono de voz culpable.- Supongo que estoy en falta... no digas que no te lo advertí y solo intenta no vomitar... ¿Sabes? terminaré sintiéndome peor al causarte más males...- Dicho aquello, accedió a mi petición. Se llevó ambas manos a la parte inferior de la máscara y se la levantó por completo. -Listo-

Por primera vez estaba viendo su rostro. Las marcas en la piel de su cara eran igual a las de sus manos, de hecho no tenía cabello y esas cicatrices se expandían por toda su cabeza. Su mirada reflejaba entre fastidio y la culpa que asumo había arrastrado por estos cuatro días... ¿En serio esto le había hecho ese tal Ajax o Francis? ¿A esto se refería cuando decía que me dejaría como a él? Si analizo bien la situación, había estado a punto de terminar así cuando esa cápsula había estado bajando encima mío para encerrarme... Y bueno, Wade lo había impedido...

Deadpool bajó la mirada.

-¿Aún vas a querer que te ayude con las vendas?- Preguntó con seriedad.

-Bien, vamos por partes...- Comencé mirándole fijamente, obligándole a que me observara directo a los ojos.- Dejemos esto claro, no me das asco, no me das ganas de vomitar ni nada por el estilo...-Suspiré.- También te debo las gracias por llegar a ayudarme... Ajax lo tenía planeado según me dijo, pero aún así... si tú no lo lograbas, ten por seguro que yo menos...- Tomé aire y bajé ahora yo la mirada.- La razón por la cual estoy demorando en sanar es porque...-

-Te insertó una sustancia que impide la regeneración rápida de células- Afirmó con total seriedad a lo que me quedé un tanto perplejo.- Tenía noción de que estaba desarrollando algo así... ya sabes, contactos... Pero no pensé que fuera capaz de aplicártelo, sobre todo porque no eres uno de los del proyecto "Arma X"-Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a lo que me sorprendí.- Volverás a ser el mismo Spiderman que salva a la ciudad dentro de poco, de eso no tienes que preocuparte- Me dijo.- Sanarás más rápido que cualquier mortal, pero un poco más lento de lo que ya te habías acostumbrado... luego todo volverá a la normalidad- Finalizó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Experiencia, Petey-

Bueno, debía admitir que ya tenía un poco de paz. Aún así me inquietaba el hecho de que tía May estuviera sola, pero tenía que aclarar tantas cosas... y luego tantas cosas a ella... Necesitaba ordenar mis ideas. No obstante, con la revelación del mercenario... mi estrés había disminuido considerablemente.

-Además, tu rostro está considerablemente mejor, supongo que en dos días más ya no estarás tan cachetón- Dijo un poco más como burlándose. No pude evitar el tener que aguantar mi risa ante su comentario.

Suspiré.

-Es bueno saber que pronto regresaré a la normalidad...- Dije mientras la tranquilidad por ese lado se sentía en mi voz.- Aún así ¿Sabes que eres un idiota, no?-

-¿Siempre lo he sido, no?- Respondió con una media sonrisa.- Solo a mí se me ocurre... no advertirte del peligro que corrías- Dicho aquello se volvió a colocar la máscara antes de que pudiera decirle que no lo hiciera.- Supongo que no quería causarte más molestias y... en fin, casi termino matándote...- Noté como por debajo de la máscara fruncía el entrecejo.- Encontraré a ese bastardo de Francis y lo mataré, sí baby boy, en algún momento prometí nada de muertos... pero con él, es personal.-

Me quedé en silencio tras escucharlo ¡Cierto! Casi se me escapaba ese detalle...

-Antes que nada...- Me incliné como pude para coger las vendas que había dejado sobre el colchón y colocarlas en sus manos.- Tienes trabajo- Le dije sonriéndole lado mientras que arqueaba una ceja. El mercenario entendió y comenzó a retirar las que ya tenía sobre mi pecho. Esto lo hizo con tanto cuidado que de verdad no podía llegar a creérmelo.- Ahora... ¿Qué sucedió después de la explosión?... - Sabía parte de la respuesta, pero era necesario oírla por completo.

Wade dejó al descubierto mi pecho y pude ver que la herida de las costillas estaba cicatrizando y que iba por buen camino. Apenas y había algo de sangre... Cabe aclarar que si no tuviera esa sustancia en mi cuerpo aun, ya sería imperceptible a los ojos de cualquiera...

-Verás, baby boy... salió en las noticas... a los minutos de haberte sacado de ahí llegaron los bomberos y la policía... bueno, y la prensa... sacaron los cadáveres, eh, los que aún estaban reconocibles porque la explosión literalmente arrasó con todos y...- Hizo una pausa mientras que detenía las vendas al rededor de mi tórax.- No me cabe duda que Francis escapó... Dentro del laboratorio solo encontraron restos de dos hombres... así que... deberé terminar con él- Finalizó con su labor de vendarme.

La idea no era matarlo, era buscar la forma de encerrarlo en alguna cárcel especial para personas como él... ¡Ah! Me sentía un poco culpable, dentro de mis planes al impedir que Wade le volara la cabeza, no estaba el que huyera... Esto sí que era una amenaza... No pude evitar sentir frustración.

No dije más. Al menos ya estaba al tanto de la situación... Ahora sólo debía ponerme en contacto con tía May y... ¿No sé? ¿Decirle que un camión me había arrollado al buscar plantitas para mi supuesto trabajo? Algo se me tenía que ocurrir... Tenía que recuperarme lo antes posible y estar alerta por si ese tal Ajax volvía a aparecer... Al menos ya sabía quién era y de lo que era capaz...

Esa noche me había costado conciliar el sueño, no por el dolor ni nada de eso... simplemente mi cerebro no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, en cómo había terminado y sobre todo en... Si Ajax no estaba muerto ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Sería capaz de querer atacarnos de nuevo hoy? ¿Mañana? ¿En dos días? No podía dejar de pensar ello, además... conocía donde vivía, si me había estado observando... eso ya lo podía dar por sentado, por lo que mi siguiente preocupación era la tía May... Iba a tener que inventar la mejor excusa del mundo para convencerla de mudarse...

Por otro lado, Wade se había quedado sentado en el suelo a mi lado, según él cuidando de que no me fuera a caer o algo así... Esa era suficiente razón para no ir a descansar a otra habitación o a un mueble en la sala. En fin... cualquiera que haya sido el motivo de que se quedara haciendo guardia, me agradaba. Era poco usual verlo en este modo tan... ¿Atento? No sé, pero ya se le iba a pasar... Eso no me cabía duda.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas no había percibido rastros de Francis, lo cual a la vez de darme paz me daba cierta inquietud... No obstante, esa inquietud desaparecía eventualmente gracias a cierto hombre de rojo que había sido un ejemplo a seguir. Bueno, creo que exageraba ya que su obsesión por mi trasero había vuelto... Aunque dentro de lo que solía ser, me había dejado fuera de sí con su excesiva atención... Se había encargado de ayudarme en mis quehaceres y de no distraerme mientras me ponía al día con los trabajos de la universidad... Lo gracioso en ello es que había llegado a extrañar el que me interrumpiera a cada rato o me "obligara" a salir con él. También se había encargado de ayudar a la ciudad ¿Increíble, no? Mi traje le quedaba demasiado ajustado pero... era lo que había. ¡Ah, sí! Tía May lo había llegado a conocer y bueno, no sé cómo pero ambos se llevaban muy bien...

En fin, yo... Lo único que me faltaba era estar al cien por ciento de la pierna. Todo lo demás ya estaba en orden. La susodicha, pese a ya no tener el yeso, lo cual había sido bastante rápido... Aún me hacía sentir uno que otro tirón que me obligaba a cojear.

-Qué día...- Suspiré dejándome caer en la cama. Me sentía demasiado cansado, las pastillas contra el dolor que había tomado hoy se habían excedido en calmarme, pues ahora sí que me moría de sueño.

Estaba solo en casa... El silencio era único... A las justas podía escuchar el sonido del reloj de madera que tía May había colgado en el pasillo. De hecho me relajaba, me hacía entrar en trance...

Comencé a sentir mi vista nublada... Quise levantarme pero no pude... Algo me estaba sujetando de mis extremidades... Traté de ver que era, pero todo estaba oscuro... ¿Me había quedado dormido por tanto rato? ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! Estaba aprisionado nuevamente... ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿En qué momento había sucedido?! ¡¿Me habían llevado mientras me dormía?!...

Una luz blanca se prendió encima mío y pude ver mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Estaba echado... en ese lugar, en esa camilla y tenía esas bandas de metal aferradas a mí. No podía ver nada más que mi cuerpo iluminado... el resto estaba totalmente oscuro, negro.

Sentí una mano jalando suavemente mi cabello. Se me erizó la piel.

-¿Quien... quien... que quieres?- No podía articular palabras... De hecho, me costaba... Cerré los ojos esperando despertar. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente y lo tenía cara a cara. Ajax estaba mirándome fijamente con una enorme sonrisa perturbadora. No dije nada, no podía hacer nada... mi voz ni siquiera salía de mi garganta. Apreté los puños como podía... tenía que soltarme de esto y pelear como hombres de verdad... No iba a permitir una segunda humillación...

-¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo, Peter?- Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, como si fuera una especie de eco interno. Lo seguí con la mirada... Caminó lentamente bordeando la camilla donde estaba tendido deslizando sus dedos por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba golpearlo... Su mirada recorría cada milímetro de mí que era tocado por sus dedos...

Traté de decir algo pero mi voz no salía, era como si me hubiera introducido algo para que no hiciera ruido mientras dormía...

-Yo sí, sólo de una cosa... ¡Oh, no! dos cosas...- Comenzó a reírse mientras ahora caminaba por el otro lado de mi cuerpo. Ahí noté un detalle que no hizo más que horrorizarme... Le faltaba un brazo. El brazo que Wade le había cortado antes de la explosión... Literalmente estaba con esa parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, como si nunca hubiera cicatrizado... carne sangrante y el andaba como si nada al respecto.- ¿Esto? No te asustes... gajes del oficio- Dijo burlón estando cara a cara nuevamente. Se agachó un momento y al levantarse escuché cierto ruido metálico. Estaba golpeando la parte inferior de la camilla con algo... -Esto...- Su sonrisa se hizo más grande si es que eso era posible y pude ver el objeto con el que había estado haciendo ese estruendoso ruido... un fierro...- Lo primero de lo que me arrepiento... es de esto- Pasó el fierro por mi rostro dejando un extremo sobre mis labios.- ¿Lo morderás, Peter?- Hizo que abriera la boca introduciendo gran parte de este en ella. Ese fierro era enorme... y de ancho con suerte había cabido dejándome respirar.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y giré mi cuello tratando de sacar eso... sentía que me iba a ahogar... era nauseabundo...

-Me arrepiento de no haber permitido... Esto- Dicho aquello retiró el fierro de mi boca y lo arrastró hasta mis genitales. Traté de gritarle ¡Algo! ¡Lo que sea! Pero mi maldita voz no salía...- Debí de haber dejado que te torturen... de otra manera también, así lo estarías pasando peor, Peter-

Me mordí el labio inferior de la impotencia que me daba el ser inútil...

-¿Qué pasa Peter? ¿Acaso nadie nunca te ha hecho esto hasta ahora?- Le miré con ira y desesperación... era lo único que podía hacer.- Bueno, tu silencio me da a entender que seré el primero ¿Sabes? Me agrada la idea- Soltó el fierro dejándolo entre mis piernas. Acto seguido pasó su única mano por uno de mis muslos bajándola hasta llegar a mis nalgas. No decía nada... ni él, ni yo... de hecho no me quitaba la vista de encima con esa sonrisa enfermiza mientras tocaba todo lo que quería.- ¿No vas a decir que te gusta?- Iba diciendo mientras frotaba mi entrada.- Oh... verdad, que no puedes... Veamos que tenemos por aquí...- Deslizó su dedo desde mis nalgas hasta llegar a mis...- Lindas bolas, Peter- Sus dedos contornearon la forma de una de estas mientras que comenzaba a reírse.- ¡Deberías ver tu cara!- Acto seguido se caminó rápido hasta mi rostro y metió tres de sus dedos en mi boca. Traté de escupirlos... sentía que iba a vomitar, pero Ajax no me dejaba.- ¡Mójalos, Peter! ¡Sólo mójalos!- Iba diciendo sin importarle el que estuviera a punto de ahogarme. Sin más, sacó sus dedos y los llevó nuevamente a la parte baja de mi espalda.- Te pondré más cómodo, no seré tan cruel como debías de estar pensando...- Dicho presionó algo debajo la camilla para hacer que las bandas que sostenían mis piernas se levantaran... Acto seguido, hizo que avanzaran un poco haciéndome doblar las rodillas. Estaba echado con las piernas dobladas de tal forma que mis rodillas apuntasen hacia el techo... Moví mi cabeza desesperadamente.

Otra vez estaba en la misma situación... ¡Mierda! ¡No sirvo para nada! ¡No puedo defenderme!

-Linda pose, Spiderman- Dijo mientras se colocaba al otro extremo de la camilla viéndome por completo.- Veamos que tanto aguanta ese pequeño orificio, te haré sufrir... No te lo imaginas...- No esperó ni un segundo para enseguida introducir uno de los dedos que había mojado con mi saliva en mi entrada. Si hubiera podido gritar, lo hubiera hecho... Ajax se rio ante mis gestos de dolor.- Uno adentro, vamos por otro- Sin piedad, sin delicadeza metió otro más.- ¿Aguantas uno más? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bien, vamos por otro- Un dedo más jodiéndome.

Tenía la cara roja de dolor... Mi rostro reflejaba lo que sentía…

-¿Duele? ¿Es que no he sido muy generoso contigo?- Se rio mientras comenzaba a sacar con fuerza sus tres dedos y los volvía a meter sin compasión. Me estaba desgarrando internamente. Movía mi cuello siendo lo único que podía hacer a causa del dolor... y arqueaba mi espalda casi por inercia al tratar de expulsarlos, pero no podía.- No me arrepiento de no haber sido amable, Peter- Volvió a soltar una carcajada sacando sus dedos de golpe.- Aprietas bastante ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Será que no me tomé la molestia de abrirte adecuadamente?- Dicho aquello, agarró mi miembro y ahí pude notar parte de su mano con sangre... Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sentía como me estaba tocando, estaba usando mi sangre como lubricante para tirar con fuerza de ahí.

Lejos de excitarme, sentía como si estuviera a punto de arrancármelo... Esa era su intención...

-¿Un poco más?- Soltó mi miembro algo hinchado y sostuvo el fierro que había dejado entre mis piernas… A duras penas pude notar que un quejido de dolor y frustración por fin se había podido escuchar…- He sido amable, prepárate… Peter Parker- Sin más, introdujo el fierro… Internamente grité desgarradoramente.- Lo bueno de este momento, es que estas abierto de piernas, así que esto no tendrá problemas en entrar y salir… Bueno, bueno, de paso te dolerá un poco menos- Dijo mientras que comenzaba a aplicar la misma constante que había hecho con sus dedos. Meter y sacar… Yo literalmente sufría.

Ajax no quitaba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja… No disfrutaba lo que estaba haciéndome, disfrutaba verme en esta situación y que no pudiera hacer nada…

-¿Sabes de que más me arrepentía, Peter?- Dicho aquello, retiró con fuerza el objeto metálico de mi interior y la tiró al suelo haciendo resonar el eco. Tenía mi vista nublada de dolor. No obstante, aún así pude distinguir un arma ahora en su posesión.- Debí de haberte matado cuando pude- Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escuché el sonido del disparo. Me desperté en el acto...

Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla...

Había tenido el mismo sueño cerca de siete veces…

Me incorporé nuevamente en mi habitación y todo estaba en orden... Todo en su lugar… Me había quedado dormido desde la tarde… literal como un muerto, ya que ya eran las dos de la mañana…

Me levanté y fui directo a la sala... Ahí en las penumbras estaba Wade plácidamente dormido. Habían días que se quedaba en mi habitación a ocultas y otros donde mi tía May le armaba una pequeña cama en el mueble para que pasase la noche como forma de gratitud por haberme ayudado con todas mis cosas durante el tiempo que había estado mal.

Volví a mi habitación.

Necesitaba sentirme fuerte… necesitaba dejar de sentirme inútil… Había cedido mi puesto de "Spiderman" a Wade hasta que me recuperara, de hecho el no me permitía esforzarme más de la cuenta… No hasta que recuperara mis habilidades que me permitían pelear, regenerarme… y bueno, que esa pierna estuviera del todo bien. No iba a perdonarse si quedaba de por vida cojeando… ¡Seamos sinceros! ¡Eso era una exageración!

Suspiré y cogí mi traje… No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya me sentía normal, es decir lo único que me molestaba cada cierto tiempo eran los tirones en la pierna… En fin, me lo puse y salí por la ventana haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Esto era vida…

No me importaba el frío de la madrugada, el columpiarme por los edificios con mi telaraña después de todo este tiempo, era como volver a vivir… Definitivamente esto me hacía falta, podría hacer mi libro de cómo superar la depresión y las pesadillas a base de un poco de telaraña y de saltar de los techos.

Aterricé en el edificio donde usualmente me quedaba hasta tarde patrullando la ciudad. Todo estaba en silencio, al menos a comparación del día o de la hora punta…

Tía May había aceptado mudarse, ya que la casa que le había sugerido quedaba cerca a la de una amiga suya del colegio…

-Sería buena idea pasar a verla… para crear una ruta…- Me dije mientras me estiraba dispuesto a tomar impulso para saltar nuevamente.

Grave error.

El saltar del filo del edificio, había conseguido que no midiera mi fuerza y con ello que estirase de más la pierna… El dolor que me había causado me hizo apuntar mal la telaraña y como consecuencia caer ¡Aunque! En mi último intento aguantando esas punzadas, había logrado lanzar una última telaraña como acto reflejo. Esto hizo que mi golpe en unas bolsas de basura, no fuera tan fuerte.

-Wow, Petey, tu mejor aterrizaje desde que te conozco- Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz del mercenario. Bufé estando aún entre las bolsas de basura… Mi "mejor" aterrizaje… Nótese su sarcasmo.

Wade se acercó a mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Suspiré fastidiado y me saque de encima los restos de sabrá Dios qué… Caminé un poco y la punzada me hizo cojear.

-Comienzo a creer, que te gusta tener esa pierna así- Dijo a modo de broma mientras de un momento a otro me levantaba como si nada y me colocaba sobre su hombro. No hizo caso a mis reclamos ni nada por el estilo… Ahora éramos dos hombres en trajes de superhéroes, bueno uno encima del otro, caminando por la madrugada…-Viendo que haces hasta lo imposible por no recuperarte, puedo sacar provecho de ello…-Dijo mientras me daba unas palmadas en el trasero.

-¡Wade!- Iba a forcejear nuevamente pero decidí dejarme caer sobre su hombro. Era un poco incómodo, pero ya qué… ¿Qué era peor? ¿Regresar a casa cojeando o con la mano de un mercenario en tu trasero?

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Esa pregunta me había sacado de onda, pero la entendí después de analizarla por unos segundos.

-Sí, me hacía falta un poco de esto… ¿Sabes? Pensé que estabas dormido-

-Lo estaba, baby boy, pero prometí cuidarte-

-No llegaste a tiempo para atraparme- Le dije casi a modo de reto haciendo referencia a mi caída sobre las bolsas de basura.

-¡Eso es nuevo arañita! La primera vez que me reclamas por no haberte atrapado en brazos-

-Oye, oye… solo estaba bromeando…- Suspiré y me quedé en silencio mientras miraba el suelo. De un momento a otro, Wade detuvo sus pasos casi de forma brusca.

Me bajó y se cruzó de brazos al frente mío. De más estaba aclarar que no había gente alrededor y que por ello lo hacía tan abiertamente…

-¿Me vas a contar?-

-¿Eh?-

Wade suspiró medio exasperado y colocó un dedo sobre mi frente. Me sonrojé un poco…

El mercenario sabía que no era la primera vez que había salido literalmente hecho porquería de una batalla, pero no le había contado exactamente lo que pasé a mano de los hombres de Ajax, de hecho… Él tampoco había ahondado mucho en el tema durante la primera semana, pero después de verme despertar varias veces sobresaltado en la madrugada, pues había comenzado a preocuparse… Hasta el día de hoy le había respondido con simples palabras los golpes y ya… pero no había tocado la parte de la humillación… esa humillación que parecía traer secuelas en mis sueños.

Suspiré.

Lo que pasaba en mis sueños era irreal. Siempre era lo mismo… Ajax sin un brazo terminando lo que sus hombres habían comenzado… Definitivamente no me agradaba la idea de rebelar estos sucesos… Eran demasiado vergonzosos… Demasiado humillantes…

-Oye Wade… ¿En serio no me crees? Ya te he contado todo…-

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, al menos yo lo hice mejor- Dijo para hacerme acordar el que gracias a su silencio había pasado por esto. Solo arqueé una ceja.- Bien, bien, fue una mala broma…-

El mayor me volvió a levantar como hacía un rato y me llevó a casa… El camino fue en silencio…

-Gracias por traerme- Dije mientras me acomodaba en mi cama ya sin mi traje, solo en ropa de dormir.

-Cuando gustes baby boy- Dicho aquello se despojó de sus armas para esconderlas debajo de mi cama… Tía May no podía ver ni su traje ni el exceso de bombas que cargaba consigo.

Tomé con fuerza un poco de aire y procedí. Creo que ya era hora… qué más daba…

-Bien Wade, te contaré… y te contaré que tanto sueño que no me deja dormir- No estaba seguro de si era la mejor opción, pero ya lo había hecho… De repente al igual que salir a trepar y saltar un poco me había hecho mejor, podría ser que contándolo me ayudara en algo ¿No sé? ¿Tal vez un poco de paz?

Wade se quedó con su traje rojo y enseguida se sentó a mi lado. Había tenido intenciones de saltar en la cama, pero creo que su criterio se activó y no lo hizo. Ya sea por mi pierna o por el ruido que esta haría pudiendo despertar a mi tía.

-Sin tu máscara- Puse como condición.

El mayor ladeó un poco la cabeza mostrando un poco su objeción, pero al instante accedió.

Sentía mi cara roja por lo que iba a contar… No obstante, después de unos segundos en silencio… en los que el mercenario no me había quitado la vista de encima… Empecé…

Conté todo. Desde el momento en el que había ido a ver lo que sucedía en el callejón al que mi sentido arácnido me había llevado… hasta ese maldito sueño que me atormentaba. Contar esto me había tomado cerca de una hora, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que en toda esa hora Wade jamás me había quitado la vista de encima. Ni se mostró bromista o algo similar. Como ya en muy pocas oportunidades lo había podido presenciar de esta forma, creo que en esta sí que había ganado… y bueno, no lo culpaba.

Podía notar su mirada llena de odio… Sus puños hacerse con fuerza sobre mi cama…

-¿Sabes?- Dijo finalmente mirándome directo a los ojos.- Antes tenía la clara idea de matarlo cuando lo encontrara, créeme que ahora no pretendo dejar ni un rastro de su ser-

Wade podía ser la persona más inestable del mundo, pero de hecho me gustaba que fuera así… no me gustaba que su alma fuera carcomida por ese odio. Prefería mil veces escucharlo todo el día hablar acerca de mi trasero a que esté de este modo…

-Cumplí con contarte, ahora que te parece si hacemos que nada de esto ocurrió… Créeme tú que lo que menos quiero es recordar todo esto- Le dije tratando de sonar lo más ameno posible. De hecho no es que quisiera ocultar esto… pero solo quería dejarlo atrás y ya. No puedo estancarme en este momento.

El mercenario me vio sorprendido por mis palabras…

-Déjame pensarlo- Hizo como si de verdad lo estuviera pensando y luego asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, me parece una buena idea… pero, déjame decirte que cuando lo encuentre…- Hizo una pausa y me clavó la mirada.- No tendré piedad de él- Dicho aquello se dejó caer en mi cama.

Suspiré, no iba a entrar en ese tema ahora. Sería una larga discusión hasta el amanecer.

-Oye Petey…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Me dejarías darte un beso?-

Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo con estos temas salidos de la nada. Comenzaba a extrañarlos… Creo que esto me hacía falta… No era la primera vez que pasaba por cosas tan desastrosas, y estaba seguro que no iba a ser la última… O lo dejaba atrás y me preparaba para la próxima amenaza o bueno… podía dejarme consumir por esto…

Lo miré levemente sonrojado y arqueé una ceja. No iba a dejar que se diera cuenta que hasta me quería reír.

-¿Tan rápido y ya enloqueciste?-

Wade se levantó y sin previo aviso me acorraló contra la pared que empalmaba con mi cama. Bien, esto no estaba dentro de mis planes…

-Oye… Wade, para…- Definitivamente esto no lo había planeado. Estaba rojo a morir…

-Dijiste que querías que hagamos de cuenta que esto no había sucedido… Entonces ¿Qué impide que te de un beso?- No sabía qué hacer. Estaba sentado con mi espalda chocando contra la pared y con Wade prácticamente encima.

-Pues…-

-¿Sabes? No puedo dejar que mi arañita se deprima o tenga ese tipo de sueños…-Dicho aquello levantó mi mentón con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la usaba para colocar su peso sobre la pared.- Harás que me ponga celoso-

Le miré incrédulo y claro, con la cara hecha un tomate. En definitiva, esto era lo más perturbador que me había dicho en tiempo…

Viéndolo a duras penas por la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, noté como sus labios se acercaban a los míos. Wade iba en serio, no estaba bromeando.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y ahí estuvo. Lo sentí a la perfección… Me estaba besando de la manera más suave… Acto seguido, jaló mi mentón hacia abajo con un poco de fuerza para lograr que abriera la boca. Introdujo su lengua ahí… Yo, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer… Él se movía cada vez con más fuerza ahí y yo…

-Vamos Petey, no me has dicho que no- Dicho aquello repitió la misma acción. Esta vez sentía mi cara arder tres veces más. Era cierto, no se lo había negado y tampoco lo había hecho a un lado. Volví a cerrar los ojos y esta vez sí moví mi lengua tratando de demostrar que lo podía hacer tan bien como él.- Nada mal baby boy- Dijo separándose un poco de mí.- ¿Te gustaría un poco más?- No esperó siquiera a que le respondiera pues ya estaba por tercera vez invadiendo mi boca, ahora sí con más fuerza e insistencia.

Soltó mi mentón y sentí su mano bajar. Me estremecí. Estuve a punto de parar el beso, pero Wade me lo impidió siendo más insistente. Su mano había bajado por mi pecho, por mi vientre… por mi abdomen… hasta que llegó a ese punto y él mismo detuvo el beso.

-Parece que alguien tendrá otro tipo de sueños esta noche- Dijo burlón haciendo que mi cara hirviera de vergüenza. Lo separé como pude al sentir su mano sobre mi erección.

-Wade… Idiota…- Fue lo único que pude decir al ver su sonrisa.

-Bien, bien… Petey, que sea a tu manera ¿A dónde quisieras ir a cenar mañana?- Me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie para quitarse su traje. Yo seguía en el mismo lugar donde me había dejado. Pegado contra la pared.

-¿Cenar?-

-Aja, baby boy… Mañana saldremos a cenar como pareja ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo ahora únicamente en ropa interior. Acto seguido se colocó sus pantalones y su polera… Yo estaba simplemente en… ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Pareja?- Bien, había dejado de comprender hace ya buen rato, pero esto era como la cereza del pastel.

-¿Quieres que te pregunte como caballero que rescata a su damisela si quieres estar conmigo?- Preguntó medio burlón arqueando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Rápidamente me tapé la boca con las manos al darme cuenta que estaba alzando demasiado la voz.

Wade se rio bajo ante la escena.

-Entonces tienes hasta mañana en la tarde para decirme que sí-

-¿Y si digo que no?-

-Sería una lástima que tenga que obligarte, arañita-

Dicho aquello se acercó a la puerta para dirigirse a la sala donde había estado durmiendo con anterioridad.

-No me hagas obligarte, baby boy- Me guiñó un ojo antes de salir cerrando la puerta.

Bien, Wade se había tomado en serio eso de hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada… aunque ambos sabíamos la realidad… Próximamente ya podía ver a Deadpool moviendo montañas con tal acabar con Ajax, así no fuera a decirme nada…

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre mi cama. Fuera de lo que iba a pasar posiblemente de aquí a algunos días, como por ejemplo la mudanza de tía May… Villanos en la ciudad… O hasta tal vez la misma venganza de Wade, que eso nadie lo sabía… De algo estaba seguro… Estaba seguro de tres cosas.

Primero debía pensar en eso de salir a cenar como supuesta "pareja". No había dicho que no, pero tampoco había dicho que sí… Solo sabía que tenía la cara ardiendo de vergüenza de tan solo imaginarlo…

Segundo, de verdad me hacía falta algo así… Olvidar todas estas tragedias y vivir las estupideces de Wade. No iba a negar que todo había sido más divertido desde que él había llegado. No obstante, sé que trajo consecuencias… pero en fin, puedo decir que no me arrepiento de su presencia.

Tercero, definitivamente hoy iba a tener otro tipo de sueños.

 **-FIN-**

 **Mil disculpas por la demora! Este tiempo ha sido demasiado atareado para mí, pero no había forma de abandonar este fic! No señor!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (el más largo) y en general toda la historia!**

 **Agradezco a todas las personas que lo siguieron de comienzo a fin, a los que se sumaron al final y sobre todo a todos aquellos que se tomaron un momento para escribirme un comentario y añadirla a sus favoritos! Los aprecio totalmente! Ya que me sirvieron de motivacion para continuarla!**

 **Gracias a todos! Y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
